Corazones a la distancia
by lady milagros
Summary: t.A.T.u,que hubiera pasado si no hubiera nacido la hija de yulia y cada una hubiera tomado caminos distintos.LEMON
1. Prologo 1:Paris, un coeur isole

**CORAZONES A LA DISTANCIA**

**t.A.T.u Girl**

Nota: Los eventos son ficticios.

**PROLOGO 1: Paris, un coeur isole**

Jamás le había gustado la lluvia en las ventanas de Paris. El hecho de ver las gotas deslizándose sobre los cristales, verlas suplicando y agonizando en el mismo segundo en que sus cuerpos informes se azotaban contra la ciudad la deprimía demasiado. Cuando todos en Paris amaban la lluvia por ser un motivo mas para abrazar al ser amado, ella la detestaba. Era la continua ironía de su vida, vivía en la ciudad del amor sin un romance. Se dedicaba a lo que en años pasados amaba pero que después de tantas cosas se había vuelto una cruz demasiado asfixiante para cargarla con gusto. ¿Como había ido a parar ahí? Esa pregunta tenia una única respuesta obligada. Había llegado huyendo del pasado, de los recuerdos. Se había refugiado en los brazos de otras tierras en busca del olvido que regalan los años. Un olvido que no había encontrado en Italia, en España y tampoco en Francia. Cinco años después de la separación del dueto t.A.T.u Yulia era maestra de piano. Vivía en el último piso de un edificio raído por los años, cada noche miraba la ciudad por su ventana y se dormía pensando en aquellas calles empedradas que le habría gustado recorrer de su mano y no de la mano de la soledad, se dormía y soñaba que cada mañana Lena la despertaba con un beso y una caricia. Sin embargo, todo aquello eran solo sueños de una mente solitaria.

La lluvia caía insistente y se arrastraba por la ciudad formando pequeñas cascadas en las aceras. Yulia había terminado pronto la clase de piano de aquella chiquilla sin talento. La verdad era que sus padres insistían en convertirla en una autentica navaja suiza, con tantas habilidades como fuera posible. El ballet, la pintura, clases de cerámica, las clases de canto y las de piano, actividades que tenían la finalidad de volverla una "damita", pero la pobre niña no tenia talento para nada artístico, excepto por la poesía. Por desgracia sus padres no querían que su hija tuviera ese talento. Yulia sentía pena por Monique, esa niña nunca seria libre sino se le daba una pequeña ayuda y ella estaba dispuesta a dársela. Tomo la taza frente a ella y sorbió un poco del café. A menudo pensaba en su pasado y en su presente. Había sido parte de una revolución sin armas, gracias a t.A.T.u y a su libertad el mundo había abierto sus mentes y corazones. Ella y Lena habían sido las principales impulsoras del 'amor diferente'. Gracias a ellas el mundo podía mirar el amor gay sin la vergüenza de antaño. Por primera vez los oídos de Yulia prestaron atención a una melodía que sonaba lejana dentro del café pero, al mismo tiempo, encantadoramente cercana.

- Zachem ya.

Era increíble que siete años después de que t.A.T.u iniciara y a cuatro años de su separación, sus canciones aun sonaran en las estaciones de radio de todo el mundo. Sus fans no las habían olvidado. Yulia tampoco se había olvidado de ellos ni de su compañera de batalla, esa mujer a la que había amado desde el instante que la vio entrar junto al representante de Neposedi.

- Lena... - murmuro en un suspiro.

Cuatro años sin verla, sin saber de ella. El recuerdo palpitaba doloroso en sus sienes. Aquellos ojos verde-grises, aquella sonrisa picara, el rostro dulce, la voz melosa, y su nombre, el mas cruel de los aguijones, la atormentaban día y noche desde aquel adiós en el aeropuerto de Moscú. No se verían nunca mas, lo sabían, y a pesar de eso ninguna de las dos tuvo el valor de decir 'Lo siento'. En Paris había dejado ya de llover, pero en su corazón el diluvio no tenía nunca fin.


	2. Prologo 2 :: Una ventana con vista al Kr

**CORAZONES A LA DISTANCIA**

**t.A.T.u Girl**

Nota: Los eventos son ficticios.

**PROLOGO 2: Una ventana con vista al Kremlin**

En la habitación se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo, podía escucharse el tic tac de un reloj de cedro que colgaba de la pared. La habitación era un poco austera, no había nada excepto lo necesario: un cómodo diván, un sillón de piel, estantes con libros sobre psicología, diplomas en las paredes, una maceta con una planta en una esquina y un escritorio poblado de curiosidades comunes. Todo estaba ubicado para que desde cualquier punto donde uno se sentara o quedara de pie pudiera verse la enorme ventana que era el marco para una postal permanente del Kremlin. Lena pasaba horas enteras con la mirada perdida en aquel histórico edificio. Cada que tenia tiempo recordaba como había conseguido aquel hermoso lugar. No había sido fácil pero luego de mucha búsqueda había dado con aquella oficina. Nadie sabía porque se había aferrado tanto a encontrar el "lugar perfecto" excepto por ella misma. El Kremlin le traía recuerdos hermosos, también le traía recuerdos terribles, por esa mezcla preciosa había luchado contra un organismo gubernamental por la adquisición de la oficina, y había ganado.

- Debe ser un lugar muy especial. - había dicho su secretaria al enterarse de la historia.

- Muy especial. - había respondido Lena sin emoción en su voz.

Lena se levanto del diván a contemplar la magnificencia de las crestas rojas, las cúpulas gigantes y las ventanas encendidas por el crepúsculo. Conteniendo las lágrimas le dio la espalda al coloso rojo clavando sus bellos ojos grises en su escritorio. La habitación era austera por excepción de su escritorio que rebozaba con su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Se sentó a mirar la historia que había plasmado en cada recoveco del mueble. A su derecha estaba una replica de la Estatua de la Libertad que servia para sostener dos bolígrafos, aquello lo había adquirido en una visita reciente a Nueva York; a su izquierda había todo tipo de cosas, revistas, expedientes, hojas en blanco, y sobre todo eso un pisa papeles en forma de roca con tres nombres tallados en ella: t.A.T.u, Lena y Yulia. Un poco mas al frente estaba un porta retratos, y en el un recorte de periódico. Más de una persona le había dicho que eso era algo extraño para una psicóloga con prestigio pero a Lena no le importaba, aquel recorte significaba mucho para ella. Tomo el cuadro y saco el pedazo de periódico. Vio los dobleces que le había hecho para ocultar lo que decía el encabezado y el pie de foto de la mirada de los demás. Lo desdoblo cuidadosamente y leyó.

"¡t.A.T.u se separa!"

En el doblez izquierdo se ocultaba un pequeño artículo.

"Moscú. - Las chicas del dueto t.A.T.u anunciaron hhoy que el grupo se desintegra. Lena Katina explico en la rueda de prensa que su separación no se debía a problemas entre ellas y manifestó que su relación iba mejor que nunca. 'Queremos retirarnos ahora que estamos en la cumbre y que nuestro mensaje fue captado por millones de personas en el mundo' dijo la pelinegra Yulia Volkova. La sesión de preguntas fue muy corta y los motivos tras la separación de este explosivo dueto siguen siendo un misterio. Hoy es un día triste para el mundo de la música pues pierde un elemento valioso."

Todo había sido una farsa. Le habían mentido a los fanáticos por su propio bien. La realidad era que ni ella ni Yulia estaban dispuestas a seguirse soportando mutuamente, estaban hartas, hastiadas de los reporteros, de las cámaras y de la eterna pregunta: "¿Son pareja o es solo publicidad?" El proyecto musical que había iniciado con total sinceridad, se había reducido a polvo. Lena no había querido que las cosas resultaran así, tampoco Yulia. Necesitaban alimentar una esperanza que ya no era posible, entre las dos se había acabado aquella chispa, aquella frescura. Entonces Yulia le anunció que se iría de Rusia, para siempre. Todo se desmorono. No había marcha atrás, no había esperanza, ya no quedaba nada entre las dos, ni siquiera el vago recuerdo de las noches compartidas en un departamento que daba su cara al Kremlin. Lena se giro sobre su silla con el recorte en las manos. Hacia cuatro años que se habían separado. No hubo lágrimas, no hubo abrazos, tampoco un beso de despedida. Aquella ocasión todo lo que hubo fueron miradas severas y de reproche. Lo que no lloraron se vertió en sus corazones en los años que siguieron a ese adiós mudo e hipócrita. El abrazo que no le dio cuando caminaba hacia la puerta del avión, Lena los lamentó empapando su almohada. ¿Por que habían sido tan orgullosas como para no poder decir 'Lo siento'? No tenía importancia ya. Donde fuera que Yulia estuviera le deseaba que fuera feliz, ella lo era a su manera. Había alcanzado su sueño de ser una prestigiada psicóloga y no le faltaba nada.

- Excepto tu presencia... - le dijo a la Yulia del recorte ya raído mientras lo colocaba de nuevo en el porta retratos.

- Disculpe, doctora. - se trataba de su secretaria, Svetlana - Tiene dos citas mas el día de hoy. ¿Quiere que las cancele?

Lena le sonrió y sacudió su cabeza levemente. Svetlana le devolvió una mirada calida antes de cerrar la puerta para internarse en sus quehaceres. Aquella mujer era apenas mayor que ella, tendría unos 28 años, era rubia y tenía los ojos violeta. Lena no sabia si usaba lentes de contacto o si eran naturales, fuera como fuera se veía muy bien. La ex-t.A.T.u se había resistido a posar sus ojos en otra persona, hombre o mujer, pero Svetlana había llegado a su vida sin aspiraciones de nada. Ella sabia muy bien que su secretaria la amaba en secreto, sabia que cuidaba de ella con amor verdadero y Lena le agradecía en el alma que no hiciera nada por cambiar la relación que tenían. Sentía un gran aprecio por su secretaria y surgió en ella una inquietud: Quizá ya era tiempo de darse la oportunidad de amar y ser amada nuevamente, después de todo Yulia no iba a volver.


	3. CAPITULO 1: Sueño por Cumplir, Pasado po

**CORAZONES A LA DISTANCIA**

**t.A.T.u Girl**

Nota: Los eventos son ficticios.

**CAPITULO 1: Sueño por Cumplir, Pasado por Olvidar**

El sol se había posado en la punta de la Torre Eiffel para contemplar la ciudad. Saliendo de un edificio en la zona vieja, vio a Yulia la ex – t.A.T.u La joven llevaba un portafolio bajo el brazo y parecía llevar mucha prisa.

Un par de minutos después Yulia estaba parada frente a una casa enorme. Indecisa de tocar o no el timbre, observó la casa. La puerta era muy antigua y pesada aunque la cerradura era nueva, la fachada era toda de fina roca, construída en los años de la Bastilla, Yulia sabía que la casa había sido una especie de cuartel en aquél entonces, dirigió su vista al camino que había tenido que atravesar, todo de la calle hasta la puerta estaba empedrado y a los lados tenía flores amarillas y azules. Miró su reloj, eran las diez de la mañana. Respiró profundamente y llamó dos veces. Un hombre de unos 50 años ataviado con pantalones elegantes, camisa blanca y un chaleco café le abrió la puerta observándola a través de sus gafas.

- ¿Sí? ¡Oh, Madmoiselle Volkova! ¿Qué le trae por aquí tan de mañana?

Yulia titubeó un poco. Estaba completamente decidida a apoyar a su alumna, Monique, en su mayor (y quizá único) talento: escribir poesía. Sin embargo, Monsieur Poulain le provocaba escalofríos, su mirada severa y escrutadora le daba la sensación de que podía leer el pensamiento. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse serena para no delatarse a sí misma. Detrás de Monsieur Poulian, Yulia vio a Monique bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad con su mochila al hombro. La chica se detuvo en seco al ver a su padre y, por un segundo pensó que todo estaba perdido.

- ¿No se lo comentó Monique? Habrá un recital con mis alumnos

- ¿Sus alumnos? – inquirió Monsieur Poulian levantando una ceja.

- Sí. No creerá que Monique es mi única alumna ¿cierto?

- A decir verdad, sí. – respondió cruzando los brazos frente al pecho con cara de que estaba a punto de descubrir la mentira de Yulia.

- ¿Cómo cree? Cuando comencé con Monique sí era la única pero ahora ya no… - comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

Yulia se obligó a no arrojarle su portafolio pero no pudo evitar declararle una mirada asesina a través de su risa nerviosa. Inmediatamente Monique salió al rescate. Sin demorar un segundo había corrido por su madre que llegó a calmar las cosas entre la maestra y su marido. No era nuevo que ellos dos no pudieran tener cinco minutos de plática tranquila. Monsieur Poulain conocía la carrera musical de Yulia pues había sido detractor del movimiento que había impulsado t.A.T.u Un día su esposa, Sophie, le había anunciado que Monique tenía nueva maestra de piano, una jovencita llamada Yulia Volkova. Apenas vio a la joven la reconoció y la corrió de su casa. Fueron Sophie y Monique quienes se encargaron de convencerlo de aceptar a Yulia. A decir verdad no la había aceptado pero había cedido pues parecía ser la única maestra de piano dispuesta a soportar la torpeza de Monique. Por su lado, Yulia se había tragado su orgullo pues en realidad necesitaba el dinero.

- ¿Se van tan temprano a ensayar, Yulia? – dijo la señora.

- Sí, Madam Poulain. Tenemos que ensayar con los demás. Ya sabe como son estas cosas de los recitales…

- Bueno, sí. Nos vemos mamá, adiós papá. – auxilió Monique a su maestra que empezaba a estancarse en explicaciones.

Monique jaló a Yulia por el camino hacia la calle. Las chicas tomaron un autobús donde Yulia por fin pudo respirar tranquila. Monique Poulain era su alumna desde hacía dos años y nunca, en todo ese tiempo, había podido tocar el piano como se debía. Yulia pensó que la causa era su avanzada edad para iniciarse en la música, pronto descubrió que Monique llevaba prácticamente toda su vida intentando aprender a tocar diferentes instrumentos, desde flauta hasta violín, sin resultados favorables. A pesar de su ineptitud para el piano Yulia le había tomado afecto real y cuando descubrió que la pasión de su alumna era la poesía ideó cómo ayudarla sin meterse en problemas. Cuatro meses después de su descubrimiento, su plan había dado marcha y todo iba saliendo bien.

- Yulia, exactamente ¿a dónde vamos?

- Te presentaré con alguien que sabe más de poesía que yo. – sonrió la joven maestra.

- Me parece genial. – murmuró Monique recargando afectuosamente su cabeza contra el hombro de Yulia.

Las chicas viajaron en silencio hasta el otro lado de Paris, una zona grande y opulenta, donde sólo la gente más exclusiva podía darse el lujo de construir sus palacios. El autobús se detuvo a un par de metros de su destino. Monique podía ser una chica muy distraída así que Yulia la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el tercer palacio de la cuadra. No cabía duda de dónde estaban, el lugar a donde habían llegado estaba custodiado por una reja que resplandecía como oro en el sol de medio día. Más allá del camino de ladrillo rojo se erguía una majestuosa residencia oculta en gran parte por un espeso bosque de todo tipo de plantas. Monique observó la residencia boquiabierta y se sorprendió que Yulia no tuviera la misma expresión.

- Aquí es.

Yulia llamó haciendo sonar una campana y la reja se abrió como por arte de magia. Monique pensó que estaba soñando y que aquello era un castillo fantástico como el del Mago de Oz. Fue Yulia quien la devolvió a la Tierra al tomar su mano. Sin hacer escalas llegaron a la puerta que ya estaba abierta. El interior era increíble, más que el exterior. Cuadros de famosos pintores colgaban en las paredes, se veían libros amontonados en altas pilos esparcidos en todas partes, la atmósfera era muy acogedora y se respiraba una delicada esencia a lila. Yulia se abrió camino entre los libros hasta llegar a la sala donde las esperaba una figura hundida en un mullido sofá.

- ¡Hola! ¡Ya llegamos! – saludó Yulia con naturalidad.

La figura en el sofá se levantó. Era una mujer de unos treinta años, mucho mas alta que Yulia, increíblemente esbelta y bien provista de las curvas que hacen hermoso el cuerpo de una mujer, era rubia, con el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros en hermosas olas doradas, sus ojos eran color azul de una intensa tonalidad similar a la que se ve en el mar Caribe, su piel blanca parecía forjada en la nieve de los eternos hielos árticos. Monique quedó impresionada ante la belleza de mujer que tenía frente a ella envuelta apenas en una bata de seda negra. Pensó que aquella mujer tenía que ser una visión, estaba más convencida que nunca de que sólo estaba soñando. Sin embargo tuvo que disipar la idea cuando la mujer caminó hacia ella observándola con sus ojos penetrantes.

- Ella es Monique Poulain, es mi alumna de piano pero ya sabes… el piano no se le da. Lo suyo son las letras. – la presentó Yulia.

La rubia simplemente se dedicó a mirar a Monique hasta que finalmente le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Si aquella mujer podía ser mas bella lo era al sonreír. La joven de apenas diecisiete años sintió que sus mejillas ardían en un incendio incontrolable. Pensó que su reacción avergonzaría a su maestra y procuró controlarse. No tenía ni idea de quién era aquella diosa pero estaba segura que tenía que acercarse a ella para ver si era real o no.

- Es encantadora. – la voz de aquella belleza era de terciopelo, una voz seductora, frágil y al mismo tiempo potente, arrolladora. – Soy Simone Bovie.

Yulia comenzó a reírse a carcajadas cuando notó la boca abierta de su alumna totalmente pasmada por la belleza de Simone. Monique reaccionó inmediatamente y escondió la cara tras sus manos. Simone acompañó las carcajadas de Yulia dándole cariñosas palmadas en la espalda a la chica.

- ¿Siempre tienes que hacer tus entradas tan dramáticas? – le preguntó Yulia a Simone cuando se calmó un poco.

- ¿Qué sería la vida sin esos pequeños dramas extraídos del celuloide? – respondió la rubia bailando sola. - Monique, deja ya que el color se vaya de tus mejillas. ¡Oh! ¿No es adorable? Nadie se había mostrado así. No soy tan deslumbrante, ¿o sí?

- Para ser sincera, nadie te creería que eres escritora, Simone. – dijo Yulia sirviéndose agua. – Con ese cuerpo y esa cara te creería más si me dijeras que eres modelo.

- Eres una grosera, Yulia Volkova. ¿Acaso alguien con mi intelecto no puede tener mi físico?

- Mas bien nadie con tu físico puede tener tu intelecto.

Mientras la discusión se desarrollaba Monique iba procesando todo lo que le había ocurrido. Simone Bovie era la persona que le había mencionado Yulia en el autobús. Así que Simone era escritora y le iba a ayudar mientras Yulia mantenía la mentira de un recital que tendría lugar dentro de unos meses. Por fin logró reunir toda la información en su cerebro y se serenó al reconocer el enorme impacto que le había causado la figura de aquella mujer en una biblioteca tan grande.

- Al parecer Madmoiselle Poulain por fin salió de su asombro. Muy bien, Monique. ¿Empezamos? – Simone le sonrió y le señaló una oficina al otro lado de la sala donde la había visto por primera vez.

La joven se encaminó hacia la oficina y al darse media vuelta en la puerta encontró a Yulia sentada en un sofá muy lejos de ella. Yulia le sonrió y le hizo un gesto de que siguiera a Simone.

- Viniste a que Simone te ayudara para que seas una excelente poetiza ¿no? Así que anda, ve con ella. Yo aquí estaré cuando salgas.

- ¿Vas a leer algo mientras? – preguntó Monique esperanzada de que Yulia cediera ante su mirada de cachorro abandonado.

- ¿Leer? No, voy a ver televisión a la otra sala. Te veo al rato.

Monique y Simone desaparecieron tras la puerta y Yulia se sumió en el sofá borrando la sonrisa que le había regalado a su alumna. Simone era su amiga desde hacía varios años, la había conocido en Milán y le agradecía a quien tuviera que agradecerle que las hubiera reunido en Paris, pues en realidad necesitaba una buena amiga. La carga sobre sus hombros se hacía cada vez más pesada, cada vez se le hacía más difícil soportar el no ver a Lena todos los días junto a ella. Sus ojos se posaron en uno de los cientos de libros que Simone guardaba en su casa. "El viaje de un amor diferente." Así se había titulado el último libro-diario que había publicado t.A.T.u En la portada estaban ambas chicas riéndose, Lena sostenía un cono de helado casi vacío mientras reía a carcajadas, Yulia sostenía también un helado sin probar y por toda la cara tenía rastros del helado de Lena. La pelinegra desvió la mirada de aquél libro, odiaba que su vida entera se giraba hacia t.A.T.u una y otra vez. No podía regresar a aquellos días y no quería vivir del pasado. Sin embargo Lena y el dueto siempre volvían a ella de una manera u otra. Simone había sido una gran fanática de ellas y había escrito varios libros sobre la propuesta del grupo y la revolución que desataron; ella sólo había sido el principio de una larga lista de coincidencias redundantes. No aguantaba aquello, no podía, las lágrimas luchaban por salir, y esta vez, en la intimidad de una sala vacía Yulia dejó escapar todas las lágrimas que se había guardado desde que se separara de Lena. Cuatro años de lágrimas se vertieron sobre su regazo sin que nadie, excepto los libros, la escuchara sollozar.

-oOo-


	4. CAPITULO 2: ¿A dónde van los sentimiento

**CORAZONES A LA DISTANCIA**

**t.A.T.u Girl**

**CAPITULO 3: Dentro de un sentimiento muerto**

El Sena reflejaba el rostro de una chica preocupada, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban perdidos en las ondas y en las diminutas olas que el curso del río formaba. Detrás de ella una chica de escasos diecisiete años había encontrado más interesantes las lozas del puente y tenía una expresión similar a su compañera de ojos azules. La primera le sonrió a su reflejo con la melancolía de quien decide no saltar al agua para vivir un día más. Se volvió hacia la más joven encontrándola perdida entre los tonos de gris de las lozas.

- ¿Qué te pareció Simone? - preguntó por fin Yulia.

- ¿Cómo? Perdona Yulia, ¿qué me decías?

- ¿Estás segura que tu y Simone nada mas hablaron sobre poesía? - dijo Yulia arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Q...q...qué dices? - balbució Monique sonrojándose violentamente. - ¡Sólo hablamos de poesía! Madmoiselle Bovie es una excelente escritora y mentora. Claro, nunca tan buena como tú.

- ¿Cómo yo? Pero si no he logrado que siquiera toques un Fa afinado.

- Eso no quita que seas la mejor maestra del mundo. - le sonrió Monique.

- Exageras. Vámonos, tengo que dejarte en tu casa.

Las jóvenes siguieron su camino, Monique hablaba mucho y Yulia escuchaba muy poco. La pequeña ex -t.A.T.u estaba inmersa en las palabras que Simone le había dirigido mientras Monique iba y venía por la extensa biblioteca de la escritora. Su vieja amiga sabía perfectamente dónde poner el dedo para despertar alguna inquietud en ella, sabía cómo jalar los hilos para que se sintiera culpable y pusiera manos a la obra con respecto a cualquier cosa. Al salir de su sesión con Monique sus años le ayudaron a percibir en la maestra de piano lo que la joven aprendiz no pudo ver, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que Yulia había estado llorando.

- Los libros no son buenos compañeros de lágrimas, Volkova. ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarla? Eso le preguntas una y otra vez a esos amigos empastados, no te lo pueden responder. - Yulia le dirigió una mirada confundida - No todas las respuestas están en los libros, Yulia, la mayoría están en el corazón.

- No sabes lo que es perder a quien amas con todo tu ser. - le había respondido sin siquiera mirarla.

- Tal vez, pero tú al menos tienes la suerte de haber amado y de haber sido amada, algunas no podemos jactarnos de tales logros. Tienes dos opciones mon amie, regresas a Rusia y le dices todo lo que le tengas que decir a Madmoiselle Katina especialmente que llevas cuatro años muriéndote de amor por ser una estúpida orgullosa o la olvidas definitivamente y continúas con tu vida.

- Pides lo imposible... no puedo hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Definitivamente no podía hacer nada de lo que le pedía Simone, no podía olvidara Lena y tampoco podía continuar con su vida. Sentía que había quedado atrapada en lo insólito de un sentimiento muerto. El amor latía en su pecho pero la persona a quien estaba dedicado se encontraba muy lejos y posiblemente hiciera mucho tiempo que ya se había olvidado de ella. Pasaron un teléfono público y Yulia se detuvo un segundo, ¿debía llamarla? ¿Quizá llamar a casa y preguntar por ella? Mejor no. Siguieron caminando sin que se pudiera decidir. ¿Por qué no podía arrancarse lo que sentía por Lena? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento seguía aferrándola al pasado? Yulia sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos, posponiéndolos para cuando estuviera sola en su departamento. No podía permitir que Monique la viera así, su alumna se preocupaba mucho por ella siempre y no había necesidad de agregarle preocupaciones.

- Ya llegamos. ¿Vendrás mañana? - preguntó la chica a su maestra que se hallaba demasiado lejos como para prestar atención al sentimiento en los ojos de su alumna.

- Claro. Guarda bien los libros que te prestó Simone, no queremos que tus padres descubran nuestro secreto. Hasta mañana, Monique.

* * *

La noche había encendido sus estrellas en el cielo y recibía una respuesta hermosa desde las casas de Paris. La ciudad iluminada por diminutas faros y focos por todas las calles era un hermoso espectáculo desde las ventanas altas como la de la habitación de Monique. La joven soñaba despierta contemplando la ciudad, después de un largo suspiro se giró hacia el interior de su habitación. Por más que le desagradara el decorado seguía siendo su habitación y esa era la única razón por la que le gustaba estar ahí. No le agradaba la cama mullida como para una princesa, tampoco le gustaba el tono rosa pálido que tenían las paredes, por suerte ya había convencido a sus padres de pintarlas de color crema. Todo en su habitación parecía salido de un cuento de hadas y eso le desagradaba enormemente, pero el deseo de sus padres de volverla una dama con más habilidades que aditamentos en una navaja suiza no le había dejado otra opción en el decorado de su habitación. Sin embargo había un sitio que le pertenecía y en el que sus padres no habían tenido injerencia: una gaveta de su escritorio. En ese espacio que aún era virgen de la influencia de sus padres, Monique guardaba sus mas preciados tesoros.

La joven se sentó y abrió la gaveta. Lo primero que vio fue la portada de una revista donde Yulia ocupaba el espacio compartiéndolo solo por los varios titulos de notas en todos los formatos y colores. Su maestra de piano tenía los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y miraba al lector con sus ojos azul acero inundados de melancolia. El título del articulo principal decía "Yulia, una soltera muy cotizada". Había sido la última revista en la que Yulia había aceptado aparecer y se remitía a un año después de la separación de su grupo favorito. Mas alla de aquella portada había muchas otras cosas relacionadas con t.A.T.u: llaveros, tarjetas postales, bolígrafos, lápices y las cajas de los discos que habían grabado. Pero el mas grande tesoro que tenía en esa gaveta era una servilleta con la marca de una taza de café. Aquella invaluable joya pertenecía al día en que Monique conoció a Yulia.

Iba caminando de camino a su casa cuando en un café de Campos Elíseos vio a la ex integrante de t.A.T.u. Yulia miraba una taza de café que hacía mucho tiempo se había enfriado, cuando Monique se le acercó, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y la invitó a sentarse al notar la indecisión de la chica. No hubo charla y todo lo que Monique alcanzó a decir es que le daba mucho gusto conocerla pues había sido una gran admiradora de t.A.T.u. Yulia la miró gravemente, se levantó y se alejó sin decirle nada más. El mesero llegó para retirar la taza sucia y fue cuando Monique decidió llevarse algo de su encuentro con su ídolo, y vio la servilleta con la base de la taza marcada. Aquella misma tarde su madre le presentó a Yulia como su maestra de piano, y ella fue la adolescente mas feliz del mundo. Ya había pasado tiempo desde entonces y había aprendido a conocer a Yulia e incluso a amarla.

- Yulia... - suspiró la joven. - A veces me pregunto si me ves más que sólo como tu alumna y si ya has olvidado a Lena.

Siempre se regañaba a sí misma cuando pensaba en Yulia como un ente separado de Lena pues había sido fanática hasta el hueso del grupo impulsor de la libertad de ser y amar, pero desde que era su maestra no podía evitar quererla lejos de Lena. Al principio el piano no le había llamado la atención pero cuando conoció a su profesora se empeñó en ser la mejor, sus avances habían sido lentos y demasiado torpes pero no perdía la tenacidad pues estaba decidida a ser el orgullo de su ídolo y maestra. El tiempo transformó en toda aquella admiración en amistad primero y luego en amor. Ese último paso había sido increíblemente doloroso, sabía muy bien que Yulia no podía ser para ella, no por la diferencia de edades, sino porque Yulia no había olvidado a Lena.

- No sé si eso es verdad... tal vez ya la olvidó. - se dijo mientras sacaba una libreta y un bolígrafo de otra gaveta y comenzaba a rasgar el papel en silencio.

* * *

- ¿De nuevo?

- Lo siento, Madam Poulain, pero usted sabe que Monique no es exactamente Beethoveen. Necesita mucha práctica para que todo salga bien. - se excusó Yulia a la mañana siguiente cuando fue a buscar a su alumna para ir a sus lecciones secretas con Simone.

- Entiendo, Yulia pero... Tienes razón. Monique no debe ser el hazmerreír de tu recital. Pasa por favor. - la invitó Madam Sophie mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle el paso.

- Oh no, esperaré aquí afuera. No se preocupe.

- Monique no ha despertado y yo tengo que atender la cocina, así que anda, sube a despertarla para que se vayan a ensayar. - sonrió la señora antes de dejar a Yulia en el vestíbulo.

Yulia se armó de valor y se desplazó escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de su alumna. No le agradaba tener que deambular en los dormitorios en caso de que Monsieur Poulain apareciera repentinamente, pero si Monique no había despertado aún era un riesgo que tenía que correr. La casa por dentro no parecía tan enorme, esa impresión daba pues largos pasillos revelaban incontables cantidades de puertas. La joven pensó que se extraviaría en aquél laberinto pero la alfombra color vino a sus pies no se lo permitió y de hecho la condujo hasta la habitación de Monique que se identificaba por el dibujo de un pony en la puerta. Con suavidad llamó a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¿Monique? Despierta. - susurró demasiado bajo para que siquiera la puerta la escuchara. - Creo que tendré que entrar. ¡Ay con esta niña!

Yulia se introdujo en la habitación e inmediatamente sintió un estremecimiento de ver cómo la tenían sus padres en su propia habitación. No reparó en nada mas ni siquiera en el poema casi completo que yacía sobre el escritorio junto a la cama. Se detuvo a contemplar a Monique, durmiendo era incluso mas adorable que despierta. La observó con fraternal cariño y reparó por primera vez en dos años en las facciones de su alumna. Monique usaba el cabello lacio a la altura de media espalda, lo tenía de un tono castaño que recordaba mucho el color del otoño sin un tono marrón definido, y así dormida, su cabello caía desordenadamente velando su rostro. Era una chica muy blanca, demasiado blanca quizá, todo resultado de las raras veces que tomaba baños de sol. Yulia se percató de que su alumna tenía diminutas pecas difuminadas sobre su nariz. Era una chica bastante bonita y escondía unos ojos verde jade, mágicamente misteriosos. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sacudió levemente el cuerpo de su alumna.

- ¡Hey dormilona, despierta! Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

Monique abrió los ojos lentamente y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que su sueño se había hecho realidad: Yulia estaba ahí al momento de que despertara. Como movida por la somnolencia que no deseaba irse de su cuerpo se irguió en la cama y se abrazó a Yulia. La maestra no supo reaccionar y se quedó inmóvil, pendiente de los movimientos de la adolescente.

- Siempre había soñado con que fueras tu quien me despertara por las mañanas. - susurró al oído de Yulia.

Los segundos parecieron solidificarse y de alguna manera se negaron a fluir en todos los relojes de Paris permitiéndole a Monique más tiempo para disfrutar el espejismo que casi podía sentir disipándose entre sus dedos.

- ¿Estoy soñando todavía? - preguntó al mismo tiempo que descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su maestra.

Yulia sacudió la cabeza respondiendo la pregunta de Monique, se sentía anormalmente torpe, la repentina actitud de su alumna la había hecho perder absolutamente toda razón. Se sentía como parte de un sueño pero sabía que todo aquello había sido provocado por la sorpresa. Tomó a Monique de los hombros y la alejó de ella lentamente sonriéndole.

- Vamos, a levantarse. - murmuró.

Monique meneó la cabeza asintiendo y sin mayor aviso que una sonrisa, se abrazó al cuello de Yulia uniendo sus labios. La adolescente jugó con los labios de su maestra con gran destreza. Algo en su interior comenzó a quemarse provocando que despertara poco a poco. No podía creer que estaba besando a Yulia, su maestra, su amiga, pero sobre todo la mujer a la que amaba más allá de cualquier amor. Apretó su boca contra la de Yulia recibiendo, por un solo segundo, respuesta a la llamada de cariño y amor que había iniciado con un abrazo. Monique acarició el rostro de Yulia y se separó de ella unos milímetros para luego volver a unirse a ella en un beso largo, donde le confesaba todo lo que sentía. Le confesaba su amor, su pasión, le confesaba que su interés por el piano había surgido para complacerla, le confesaba que desde los 12 años le había entregado su corazón de niña y ahora le entregaba su corazón de mujer. Yulia estaba paralizada, no podía apartarse de la boca de aquella adorada niña, no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría. ¿Qué había hecho ella para que Monique tomara ese paso? ¿Acaso Monsieur Poulain tenía razón y ella era una mala influencia para la adolescente? Por desgracia no tenía las respuestas y mientras sus labios seguían unidos a los de Monique empapándose de un amor que ella no deseaba tener ni podía corresponder, seguía empapándose de la nostalgia que un beso le significaba y Yulia no pudo contener sus emociones, se desbordó su corazón en la desdicha de saber que la joven a quien consideraba su amiga había terminado por sentir algo más hondo y doloroso que la amistad: el amor.


	5. CAPITULO 3: Dentro de un sentimiento mue

**CORAZONES A LA DISTANCIA**

**t.A.T.u Girl**

**CAPITULO 3: Dentro de un sentimiento muerto**

El Sena reflejaba el rostro de una chica preocupada, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban perdidos en las ondas y en las diminutas olas que el curso del río formaba. Detrás de ella una chica de escasos diecisiete años había encontrado más interesantes las lozas del puente y tenía una expresión similar a su compañera de ojos azules. La primera le sonrió a su reflejo con la melancolía de quien decide no saltar al agua para vivir un día más. Se volvió hacia la más joven encontrándola perdida entre los tonos de gris de las lozas.

- ¿Qué te pareció Simone? - preguntó por fin Yulia.

- ¿Cómo? Perdona Yulia, ¿qué me decías?

- ¿Estás segura que tu y Simone nada mas hablaron sobre poesía? - dijo Yulia arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Q...q...qué dices? - balbució Monique sonrojándose violentamente. - ¡Sólo hablamos de poesía! Madmoiselle Bovie es una excelente escritora y mentora. Claro, nunca tan buena como tú.

- ¿Cómo yo? Pero si no he logrado que siquiera toques un Fa afinado.

- Eso no quita que seas la mejor maestra del mundo. - le sonrió Monique.

- Exageras. Vámonos, tengo que dejarte en tu casa.

Las jóvenes siguieron su camino, Monique hablaba mucho y Yulia escuchaba muy poco. La pequeña ex -t.A.T.u estaba inmersa en las palabras que Simone le había dirigido mientras Monique iba y venía por la extensa biblioteca de la escritora. Su vieja amiga sabía perfectamente dónde poner el dedo para despertar alguna inquietud en ella, sabía cómo jalar los hilos para que se sintiera culpable y pusiera manos a la obra con respecto a cualquier cosa. Al salir de su sesión con Monique sus años le ayudaron a percibir en la maestra de piano lo que la joven aprendiz no pudo ver, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que Yulia había estado llorando.

- Los libros no son buenos compañeros de lágrimas, Volkova. ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarla? Eso le preguntas una y otra vez a esos amigos empastados, no te lo pueden responder. - Yulia le dirigió una mirada confundida - No todas las respuestas están en los libros, Yulia, la mayoría están en el corazón.

- No sabes lo que es perder a quien amas con todo tu ser. - le había respondido sin siquiera mirarla.

- Tal vez, pero tú al menos tienes la suerte de haber amado y de haber sido amada, algunas no podemos jactarnos de tales logros. Tienes dos opciones mon amie, regresas a Rusia y le dices todo lo que le tengas que decir a Madmoiselle Katina especialmente que llevas cuatro años muriéndote de amor por ser una estúpida orgullosa o la olvidas definitivamente y continúas con tu vida.

- Pides lo imposible... no puedo hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Definitivamente no podía hacer nada de lo que le pedía Simone, no podía olvidara Lena y tampoco podía continuar con su vida. Sentía que había quedado atrapada en lo insólito de un sentimiento muerto. El amor latía en su pecho pero la persona a quien estaba dedicado se encontraba muy lejos y posiblemente hiciera mucho tiempo que ya se había olvidado de ella. Pasaron un teléfono público y Yulia se detuvo un segundo, ¿debía llamarla? ¿Quizá llamar a casa y preguntar por ella? Mejor no. Siguieron caminando sin que se pudiera decidir. ¿Por qué no podía arrancarse lo que sentía por Lena? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento seguía aferrándola al pasado? Yulia sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos, posponiéndolos para cuando estuviera sola en su departamento. No podía permitir que Monique la viera así, su alumna se preocupaba mucho por ella siempre y no había necesidad de agregarle preocupaciones.

- Ya llegamos. ¿Vendrás mañana? - preguntó la chica a su maestra que se hallaba demasiado lejos como para prestar atención al sentimiento en los ojos de su alumna.

- Claro. Guarda bien los libros que te prestó Simone, no queremos que tus padres descubran nuestro secreto. Hasta mañana, Monique.

* * *

La noche había encendido sus estrellas en el cielo y recibía una respuesta hermosa desde las casas de Paris. La ciudad iluminada por diminutas faros y focos por todas las calles era un hermoso espectáculo desde las ventanas altas como la de la habitación de Monique. La joven soñaba despierta contemplando la ciudad, después de un largo suspiro se giró hacia el interior de su habitación. Por más que le desagradara el decorado seguía siendo su habitación y esa era la única razón por la que le gustaba estar ahí. No le agradaba la cama mullida como para una princesa, tampoco le gustaba el tono rosa pálido que tenían las paredes, por suerte ya había convencido a sus padres de pintarlas de color crema. Todo en su habitación parecía salido de un cuento de hadas y eso le desagradaba enormemente, pero el deseo de sus padres de volverla una dama con más habilidades que aditamentos en una navaja suiza no le había dejado otra opción en el decorado de su habitación. Sin embargo había un sitio que le pertenecía y en el que sus padres no habían tenido injerencia: una gaveta de su escritorio. En ese espacio que aún era virgen de la influencia de sus padres, Monique guardaba sus mas preciados tesoros.

La joven se sentó y abrió la gaveta. Lo primero que vio fue la portada de una revista donde Yulia ocupaba el espacio compartiéndolo solo por los varios titulos de notas en todos los formatos y colores. Su maestra de piano tenía los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y miraba al lector con sus ojos azul acero inundados de melancolia. El título del articulo principal decía "Yulia, una soltera muy cotizada". Había sido la última revista en la que Yulia había aceptado aparecer y se remitía a un año después de la separación de su grupo favorito. Mas alla de aquella portada había muchas otras cosas relacionadas con t.A.T.u: llaveros, tarjetas postales, bolígrafos, lápices y las cajas de los discos que habían grabado. Pero el mas grande tesoro que tenía en esa gaveta era una servilleta con la marca de una taza de café. Aquella invaluable joya pertenecía al día en que Monique conoció a Yulia.

Iba caminando de camino a su casa cuando en un café de Campos Elíseos vio a la ex integrante de t.A.T.u. Yulia miraba una taza de café que hacía mucho tiempo se había enfriado, cuando Monique se le acercó, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y la invitó a sentarse al notar la indecisión de la chica. No hubo charla y todo lo que Monique alcanzó a decir es que le daba mucho gusto conocerla pues había sido una gran admiradora de t.A.T.u. Yulia la miró gravemente, se levantó y se alejó sin decirle nada más. El mesero llegó para retirar la taza sucia y fue cuando Monique decidió llevarse algo de su encuentro con su ídolo, y vio la servilleta con la base de la taza marcada. Aquella misma tarde su madre le presentó a Yulia como su maestra de piano, y ella fue la adolescente mas feliz del mundo. Ya había pasado tiempo desde entonces y había aprendido a conocer a Yulia e incluso a amarla.

- Yulia... - suspiró la joven. - A veces me pregunto si me ves más que sólo como tu alumna y si ya has olvidado a Lena.

Siempre se regañaba a sí misma cuando pensaba en Yulia como un ente separado de Lena pues había sido fanática hasta el hueso del grupo impulsor de la libertad de ser y amar, pero desde que era su maestra no podía evitar quererla lejos de Lena. Al principio el piano no le había llamado la atención pero cuando conoció a su profesora se empeñó en ser la mejor, sus avances habían sido lentos y demasiado torpes pero no perdía la tenacidad pues estaba decidida a ser el orgullo de su ídolo y maestra. El tiempo transformó en toda aquella admiración en amistad primero y luego en amor. Ese último paso había sido increíblemente doloroso, sabía muy bien que Yulia no podía ser para ella, no por la diferencia de edades, sino porque Yulia no había olvidado a Lena.

- No sé si eso es verdad... tal vez ya la olvidó. - se dijo mientras sacaba una libreta y un bolígrafo de otra gaveta y comenzaba a rasgar el papel en silencio.

* * *

- ¿De nuevo?

- Lo siento, Madam Poulain, pero usted sabe que Monique no es exactamente Beethoveen. Necesita mucha práctica para que todo salga bien. - se excusó Yulia a la mañana siguiente cuando fue a buscar a su alumna para ir a sus lecciones secretas con Simone.

- Entiendo, Yulia pero... Tienes razón. Monique no debe ser el hazmerreír de tu recital. Pasa por favor. - la invitó Madam Sophie mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle el paso.

- Oh no, esperaré aquí afuera. No se preocupe.

- Monique no ha despertado y yo tengo que atender la cocina, así que anda, sube a despertarla para que se vayan a ensayar. - sonrió la señora antes de dejar a Yulia en el vestíbulo.

Yulia se armó de valor y se desplazó escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de su alumna. No le agradaba tener que deambular en los dormitorios en caso de que Monsieur Poulain apareciera repentinamente, pero si Monique no había despertado aún era un riesgo que tenía que correr. La casa por dentro no parecía tan enorme, esa impresión daba pues largos pasillos revelaban incontables cantidades de puertas. La joven pensó que se extraviaría en aquél laberinto pero la alfombra color vino a sus pies no se lo permitió y de hecho la condujo hasta la habitación de Monique que se identificaba por el dibujo de un pony en la puerta. Con suavidad llamó a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¿Monique? Despierta. - susurró demasiado bajo para que siquiera la puerta la escuchara. - Creo que tendré que entrar. ¡Ay con esta niña!

Yulia se introdujo en la habitación e inmediatamente sintió un estremecimiento de ver cómo la tenían sus padres en su propia habitación. No reparó en nada mas ni siquiera en el poema casi completo que yacía sobre el escritorio junto a la cama. Se detuvo a contemplar a Monique, durmiendo era incluso mas adorable que despierta. La observó con fraternal cariño y reparó por primera vez en dos años en las facciones de su alumna. Monique usaba el cabello lacio a la altura de media espalda, lo tenía de un tono castaño que recordaba mucho el color del otoño sin un tono marrón definido, y así dormida, su cabello caía desordenadamente velando su rostro. Era una chica muy blanca, demasiado blanca quizá, todo resultado de las raras veces que tomaba baños de sol. Yulia se percató de que su alumna tenía diminutas pecas difuminadas sobre su nariz. Era una chica bastante bonita y escondía unos ojos verde jade, mágicamente misteriosos. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sacudió levemente el cuerpo de su alumna.

- ¡Hey dormilona, despierta! Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

Monique abrió los ojos lentamente y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que su sueño se había hecho realidad: Yulia estaba ahí al momento de que despertara. Como movida por la somnolencia que no deseaba irse de su cuerpo se irguió en la cama y se abrazó a Yulia. La maestra no supo reaccionar y se quedó inmóvil, pendiente de los movimientos de la adolescente.

- Siempre había soñado con que fueras tu quien me despertara por las mañanas. - susurró al oído de Yulia.

Los segundos parecieron solidificarse y de alguna manera se negaron a fluir en todos los relojes de Paris permitiéndole a Monique más tiempo para disfrutar el espejismo que casi podía sentir disipándose entre sus dedos.

- ¿Estoy soñando todavía? - preguntó al mismo tiempo que descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su maestra.

Yulia sacudió la cabeza respondiendo la pregunta de Monique, se sentía anormalmente torpe, la repentina actitud de su alumna la había hecho perder absolutamente toda razón. Se sentía como parte de un sueño pero sabía que todo aquello había sido provocado por la sorpresa. Tomó a Monique de los hombros y la alejó de ella lentamente sonriéndole.

- Vamos, a levantarse. - murmuró.

Monique meneó la cabeza asintiendo y sin mayor aviso que una sonrisa, se abrazó al cuello de Yulia uniendo sus labios. La adolescente jugó con los labios de su maestra con gran destreza. Algo en su interior comenzó a quemarse provocando que despertara poco a poco. No podía creer que estaba besando a Yulia, su maestra, su amiga, pero sobre todo la mujer a la que amaba más allá de cualquier amor. Apretó su boca contra la de Yulia recibiendo, por un solo segundo, respuesta a la llamada de cariño y amor que había iniciado con un abrazo. Monique acarició el rostro de Yulia y se separó de ella unos milímetros para luego volver a unirse a ella en un beso largo, donde le confesaba todo lo que sentía. Le confesaba su amor, su pasión, le confesaba que su interés por el piano había surgido para complacerla, le confesaba que desde los 12 años le había entregado su corazón de niña y ahora le entregaba su corazón de mujer. Yulia estaba paralizada, no podía apartarse de la boca de aquella adorada niña, no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría. ¿Qué había hecho ella para que Monique tomara ese paso? ¿Acaso Monsieur Poulain tenía razón y ella era una mala influencia para la adolescente? Por desgracia no tenía las respuestas y mientras sus labios seguían unidos a los de Monique empapándose de un amor que ella no deseaba tener ni podía corresponder, seguía empapándose de la nostalgia que un beso le significaba y Yulia no pudo contener sus emociones, se desbordó su corazón en la desdicha de saber que la joven a quien consideraba su amiga había terminado por sentir algo más hondo y doloroso que la amistad: el amor.


	6. CAPITULO 4: Lo más difícil de decir es

**CORAZONES A LA DISTANCIA**

**t.A.T.u Girl**

**CAPITULO 4: Lo más difícil de decir es "Te amo"**

Svetlana despertó con la mirada fija en el techo. Todo había sido un sueño, una pésima broma de su subconsciente. No había manera de que sus labios hubieran rozado los de Lena que sus brazos hubieran rodeado el cuerpo perfecto de su empleadora. El techo se veía diferente, de pronto le parecía más próximo y más blanco que la mañana anterior. Quizá era por su extraña alucinación de la noche. Al sentarse sobre la cama se dio cuenta que llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior y en un instante comprendió a medias lo que estaba pasando. Por el rabillo del ojo observó una figura que respiraba tranquilamente y, al parecer, también dormía. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte que por un segundo temió despertar a quien fuera que dormía a su lado. Observó la habitación y se encontró con la sorpresa de que definitivamente no estaba en su departamento. Había una televisión justo frente a la cama, un armario entre abierto y una enorme pila de libros junto a la puerta: libros de psicología. Svetlana tragó saliva con dificultad adivinando dónde se encontraba, con angustia y miedo volteó su mirada hacia su costado.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito entre sus manos y la garganta al hallarse en la cama junto a Lena. ¿Qué había pasado? Su mente no recordaba claramente lo que había ocurrido, todo se nublaba después de ese maravilloso beso en la oficina. La mente de Svetlana se vio oscurecida nuevamente cuando la pelirroja se acurrucó junto a ella buscando su calor. Su mente le gritaba que saliera de ahí pero su cuerpo obedeció los latidos del corazón y se recostó abrazando a Lena. La joven murmuró algo ininteligible y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el pecho de Svetlana. Nadie movió un solo músculo durante lo que pareció una hora. Finalmente Lena abrió los ojos al tiempo que se abrazaba a la mujer que dormía junto a ella. Svetlana acariciaba ausente la espalda de su amada jefa y no se percató de que ya había despertado. Finalmente Lena levantó su rostro y se encontró a escasos centímetros de la boca de su secretaria.

- Gracias, svietia - susurró Lena antes de besar los labios de la rubia secretaria.

Svetlana se quedó en silencio recibiendo y respondiendo el beso con la más sencilla magia que no podía dejar de pensar que todo aquello era solo un sueño. Terminó por convencerse de que aquello era tan real como los labios de Lena pegados a los suyos y sus cuerpos manteniendo el calor sin mas estorbos que la piel y la ropa del día anterior. Svetlana no se podía explicar cómo era que sus sensaciones eran tan intensas si no estaban mas cerca que dos amigas que se abrazaban, aún con el beso sus sentidos estaban cargados de emociones y sensaciones, todo su cuerpo vibraba pero no podía ni quería hacer algo para detenerlo. Rompieron el beso y Lena se acurrucó entre los brazos de Svetlana buscando dormir un rato más.

- Lena...

- ¿Mmmh? - gimió Lena un poco molesta por la irrupción a sus intentos por dormir.

- ¿Por qué...? - Lena la silenció poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios abiertos de Svetlana.

- No digas nada, no preguntes nada, hoy no... ¿por favor?

- Está bien.

Se acercaba el medio día y las jóvenes no se habían movido ni un ápice. Al final fue Lena la que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Svetlana la siguió sin saber si podía hablar o no. Había algo nuevo en Lena, algo que ella no había notado desde hacía mucho tiempo. De pronto supo de qué se trataba.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - Lena giró su rostro hacia Svetlana, entre sus pecas y su mentón tenía colocada la más hermosa sonrisa que la secretaria hubiera visto jamás.

Por minutos infinitos, Svetlana quedó inmersa en esa hermosa sonrisa. Algo en su interior le decía que las cosas por fin habían cambiado. Su empleadora ya no parecía la misma chica triste de antes, era como si durante la noche se hubiera desecho de una carga que había llevado durante demasiado tiempo. La rubia se contagió de la libertad de su amada Lena y acercándose hacia ella la abrazó de la cintura.

- Lena...

- Quedamos que no preguntarías nada. - dijo Lena apresurada y su sonrisa se vio desvanecida tras una nube de tristeza.

Svetlana le sonrió tomándola del mentón. La observó tan de cerca como siempre había deseado hacerlo, toda ella era perfecta: sus ojos verde-grises, sus pecas, su cabello rojo, esa expresión de melancolía permanente. La mujer rubia acercó sus labios a los de Lena y los acarició levemente con los propios.

- No voy a preguntarte nada. - susurró Svetlana obteniendo en Lena la misma sonrisa radiante de antes. - Sólo quería decirte que... te amo.

Unió sus labios con los de Lena. Era un beso tierno, cálido, lleno de comprensión, ausente totalmente de preguntas innecesarias, de dudas. Era un beso en tiempo presente, un beso que no prometía nada excepto un cariño continuo. Lena dejó escapar un par de lágrimas antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a los labios de Svetlana.


	7. CAPITULO 5: Jamás

**CORAZONES A LA DISTANCIA**

**t.A.T.u Girl**

**CAPITULO 5: Jamás.**

Las calles de Paris jamás habían parecido más melancólicas y grises. Ni las flores, ni el aroma dulce de miel desvaneciéndose sobre el pan en las tiendas podía sacar a Yulia del ensimismamiento del que era presa. Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas desde el incidente en la habitación de Monique. Yulia no había tenido el valor suficiente para rechazar a su alumna, sobretodo porque en su mente deambulaban las palabras que Simone le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo ya. "Es hora de continuar, enamórate de nuevo Volkova." ¿Podía ser? No, claro que no. No quería iniciar una relación en el anonimato. Una relación con Monique se vería truncada al instante por las leyes, los padres de ella y tantas otras cosas como que su corazón aún le pertenecía a Lena. De repente la casa de Simone ya no le parecía un palacio sino un rincón del mundo donde podía refugiarse y ser vulnerable. Llamó a la puerta y fue Simone en persona que le abrió. La escritora se encontraba disfrutando uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, la jardinería. Simone gustaba de arreglar su jardín ella misma, Yulia solía decir que se dedicaba a hacer el trabajo del otoño pues las pobres flores siempre terminaban sin un sólo pétalo encima.

- ¿Y Monique? – preguntó Simone buscando a la joven detrás de Yulia y luego bajo la chaqueta de la pelinegra.

- Hoy no iba a venir, tenía reunión familiar, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Ah, es verdad! ¿Y no podía faltar?

- No, Simone.

- Está bien. – Simone continuó sus labores de "jardinería", luego de un rato las rosas no tenían más pétalos que perder y la escritora habría comenzado a arrancar los pétalos de las lilas de no ser por la mano de Yulia.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Simone.

- Si es sobre Madmoiselle Katina de nuevo…

- No, es sobre Monique…

La rubia y exuberante escritora detuvo todo movimiento de su cuerpo, una hermosa sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y sus ojos se volcaron hacia las estrellas que aún dormían bajo el manto azul claro del cielo. El tiempo se deslizó sigiloso en aquél jardín y Yulia no sabía todavía cómo decirle a Simone lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Monique. Por fin Simone volvió a la vida y dio un par de saltos para alcanzar el cómodo sofá que mantenía en el patio con propósitos de sentarse a escribir bajo el sol cálido de los veranos.

- ¿Qué me quieres contar sobre Monique? – sonrió la bellísima escritora.

- ¿Recuerdas ese día que vinimos a ensayar y yo me fui antes de que acabara la clase?

- Sí, lo recuerdo, y por ese abandono de menores te ganaste una buena regañada, Volkova.

- Sí, - respondió Yulia por inercia – me fui porque no podía ver a Monique.

- Explícate. – la expresión de Simone se había transformado con las últimas palabras de su amiga, su intuición femenina le señalaba la ruta que tomaría la pequeña profesora de piano.

- Monique me besó… - susurró Yulia exhalando un hondo suspiro.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Simone se levantó con el rostro deformado en un gesto de desaprobación y de ira. Apretó los puños contra su cuerpo y miró a Yulia furiosa.

- ¡¿Te besó?! ¡¡Volkova no tienes vergüenza!! – gritó la escritora - ¿No quieres decir que la besaste?

- ¡No! ¡Yo jamás le habría hecho eso! - exclamó Yulia al borde de las lágrimas tratando de acercarse a Simone que inmediatamente la detuvo con un ademán enérgico.

- Escúchame bien Yulia, soporté todas tus tonterías sobre Katina y aguanté tus depresiones. Comprendo que te sientas angustiada, nadie te ha visto tan vulnerable estos años como yo, pero no puedo perdonarte que abuses así de una niña que confía en ti. Sabes bien que ella haría lo que le pidieras porque te admira como ya nadie lo hace.

- Simone yo no…

- ¡Callate Yulia! ¡Ya estoy harta de estas cosas! ¡No puedes jugar con los corazones de las personas! ¡Monique es tu alumna por Dios! ¡Sal de mi vista Yulia!

Simone entró en su casa perturbada y con las lágrimas escurriendo como manantiales por sus mejillas. No cabía en su mente lo que había dicho Yulia, e inconscientemente había juzgado a su mejor amiga sin escuchar. Pero simplemente no podía decir la verdad. Monique era mucho menor que Yulia, no había manera que la pianista no se hubiera dado cuenta de que crecían sentimientos especiales en la alumna. Se dejó caer en un sofá y al mismo tiempo su mente cayó en una vaga e imperturbable agonía.

Yulia permaneció en el jardín con la mirada clavada en una rosa que Simone no había tocado. ¿Había perdido también a su mejor amiga? Pero ¿por qué? La pelinegra comenzó a pensar que en su vida había hecho algo en verdad malo. No se explicaba de otra manera su constante mala suerte. Primero había perdido a sus padres cuando les confesó ser lesbiana; después, perdió a Lena por orgullosa y estúpida; ahora perdía también a su única amiga. Derrotada salió de la residencia de Simone y se sentó en la banqueta. Observó lo grises que eran las calles, y lloró desconsoladamente hasta que sintió que los rayos del sol la reconfortaban de alguna manera. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que debía ser casi medio día. Se levantó y volvió a casa. De camino, su mente se perdió en el antaño.

**Flashback**

El concierto en Praga había sido todo un éxito. Las localidades se habían agotado a los pocos minutos de abrir las taquillas, razón por la cual se preparó un segundo concierto. Todos los fanáticos gritaban las canciones de t. en ruso y en inglés, conocían cada letra e inflexión. Muchos incluso conocían los pasos de baile para cada canción. Lo mejor de la noche había sido ver bailar a varias parejas al son de "Malchik Gay", éxito de su primer disco aunque jamás salió al mercado como sencillo. Para los fans había sido el mejor concierto de la historia del dúo ruso, para las t.A.T.u había sido el inicio del fin. Durante el segundo concierto Yulia invitó a varias parejas a bailar la coreografía de Malchik Gay, entre las cuales resaltaba una pareja de hermosas jóvenes checas. Al poco rato de verlas bailando Yulia tuvo la ocurrencia de darle un valor agregado al concierto al hacerla de swinger e intercambiar pareja con las chicas que le habían llamado la atención. En el momento Lena pensó que sería divertida la reacción de la presa. "Lesbianas y swingers" diría alguna nota, así que accedió. No tardó en arrepentirse cuando vio a Yulia demasiado emocionada con la chica que no dejaba de coquetearle a través de su blusa semitransparente. Desde donde estaba Lena podía ver perfectamente el cuerpo desnudo bajo la ropa de la fanática, no quería ni imaginarse lo que Yulia podía ver desde su lugar arrodillada frente a la checa. Sin perder el estilo ni montar en cólera Lena volvió a intercambiar parejas. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre terminar los conciertos con Malchik Gay y Lena dio gracias de que la tradición continuara porque no estaba de humor para soportar otras 2 canciones con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Al terminar el concierto esperaron a felicitar a los chicos de su grupo que habían hecho posible la seguridad, luces y sonido del concierto. Las chicas se separaron y quedaron de verse en el camerino.

- ¡Estuvieron geniales, Yulia!

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – iba respondiendo Yulia mecánicamente.

Al llegar al camerino encontró a la chica con la que había bailado y no a Lena. Su expresión de sorpresa quedó para siempre plasmada en una fotografía que pronto recorrió Internet. La muchacha la miraba con un deseo que era palpable desde el momento de entrar en la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Yulia sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

- Quería felicitarte por tu concierto…- murmuró la chica en un inglés verdaderamente malo al tiempo que se acercaba a Yulia y, literalmente, untaba su cuerpo contra el de la cantante.

- Pues muchas gracias, pero no puedes estar aquí. – respondió Yulia tratando de resistir la tentación que encarnaba esa joven.

- ¿Puedo estar aquí entonces? – susurró la chica la oído de la pelinegra colocando su mano sobre los senos de Yulia.

En aquél instante Lena entró en el camerino encontrándose con la pelinegra y la fanática a punto de darse un beso. La pelirroja no dijo nada, esperó que la chica saliera del camerino y la escoltaran fuera del recinto. Cuando ya no había nadie que las escuchara se acercó a Yulia y le profirió tremenda bofetada.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – gritó Yulia indignada.

- ¡Eres una cínica! – murmuró Lena entre dientes, levantó sus cosas, se puso ropa mas abrigada y salió del camerino sin decir nada más.

**Fin Flashbak**

El tren se detuvo en la estación previa a la que Yulia esperaba. Abruptamente volvió a la realidad cuando el frío del exterior la golpeó y el calor de la gente la volvía a sofocar. Se asió con fuerza al tubo del que iba agarrada para no caer cuando el tren dio marcha de nuevo.

- ¿Señorita?

- ¿Mm…?

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó un señor pulcramente vestido que la había estado observando desde hacía tiempo.

- Sí, estoy bien. – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Tome, límpiese esas lágrimas. Es usted una jovencita muy bonita como para andar con la nariz roja como un reno de Santa Claus.

Yulia tomó el pañuelo y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando mientras su mente la había enviado al país de los recuerdos. Se limpió las lágrimas con una punta y guardó el pañuelo desechable en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Usted es Yulia Volkova ¿verdad? – preguntó el mismo señor luego de un largo rato en el tren.

- Sí. – respondió Yulia casi inaudiblemente como temiendo que alguien mas la reconociera y terminara aplastada por la gente del tren. Súbitamente recordó que ya nadie la conocía, ella ya no era parte de t.A.T.u. y repitió con más fuerza - Sí, soy yo.

- La reconocí. – sonrió el señor mostrándole una caja maltratada de un disco compacto. Se trataba de la caja de su primer disco 200km/h in the wrong lane. – Increíble que la haya conocido aquí.

- Sí supongo que sí. Toda una sorpresa.

- Es una verdadera lástima que el grupo se haya desintegrado, era excelente. Tengo todos sus discos. – sonrió el señor y hubo un largo rato de silencio hasta que sus ojos brillaron a la luz de una pregunta para reiniciar la conversación - ¿Tiene prisa?

- Escuche, no me gustan los hombres…

- No la estoy invitando a salir, Yulia. Sólo… se ve muy triste y se me ocurrió que quizá quiera hablar con alguien.

- No puedo. Voy a casa. Mire… no quiero hablar de t.A.T.u, de lo que hice en el dúo, de lo que no hice, de lo que debí hacer ni de lo que he hecho con mi vida hasta ahora.

- No hablemos de eso entonces. Déjeme nada más compartir su tiempo un rato. No me diga qué la tiene triste, pero al menos acépteme la invitación que le hago a distraerse de cualquiera que sea esa preocupación.

El señor parecía muy mayor para haber sido fanático de t.A.T.u y al mismo tiempo le recordaba un poco a Vanya, como solía llamar cariñosamente a su productor y representante. No había nada de malo en tomar café con un extraño y tenía razón, necesitaba distraerse.

- Está bien.

* * *

La noche encendió las llamas que dormían en cientos de focos por Paris. Yulia sonreía todo el tiempo mientras el amable señor con el que había ido al café contaba todo tipo de anécdotas. Sin embargo a las 10 decidió que ya había sido mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

- Ha sido una tarde muy divertida, gracias Monsieur… - dijo Yulia mientras salían del pequeño café.

- Dejémoslo así, Mademoiselle Volkova. Fue un placer haber compartido con usted esta tarde. Espero que todo mejore en su vida. ¡Buena suerte! – se despidió el caballero agitando su mano y yendo en dirección opuesta a Yulia.

- ¡Qué hombre tan raro!

De repente Yulia se volvió a encontrar con su mundo. La velada la había pasado hablando de los buenos tiempos de t.A.T.u más bien, del impacto que había tenido en la vida de aquél señor. El grupo le había abierto los ojos ante la realidad del mundo y fue con una canción del segundo disco que se dio cuenta de lo importante que era la revolución de la que estaba siendo parte t.A.T.u. A partir de ahí se volvió incondicional de las chicas, fue a todos los conciertos que pudo, compró todas las versiones de los discos e incluso compró toda la mercancía que veía con el logo o la fotografía del dúo. El calor de los recuerdos aún ardía en las sienes de Yulia cuando recordó que se hallaba nuevamente sin amigos, sin amor y sin una verdadera razón para continuar excepto la inercia. Miró hacia la calle sin saber qué rumbo tomar. Podía ir a casa a de Monique y hablar con ella pero, ¿de qué serviría? La chica no iba a entender de razones. Podía volver a casa de Simone, pero su amiga se veía realmente alterada cuando entró en la casa, además le había gritado que no quería verla. Lo mejor en ese caso era esperar unos días y llamarla, esperar que todo estuviera mejor y pudieran hablar. La otra opción era ir a casa, fundirse con el sofá frente al televisor y esperar que ninguna cucaracha la confundiera con carne fresca. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan sola? ¿Era su castigo por dejar a Lena? Las lágrimas empezarían a rodar por su rostro otra vez. Yulia maldijo el momento en que su vida se había ido al vacío y deseó con todo su corazón despertar en su cama junto a Lena y que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño. Pero no, ningún sueño o pesadilla dura 4 años.

- ¿Yulia?

La chica se giró y encontró el rostro sonriente del monsieur que se había ido hacía unos pocos minutos. Sus ojos se desprendieron de las lágrimas que había tratado de contener y brincó hacia el extraño abrazándose a su cuello. Hundió su rostro en su pecho y lloró un dolor que nadie, excepto ella, comprendía. Él no dijo nada, había vuelto sobre sus pasos porque algo le había dicho que lo hiciera y agradecía a aquella pequeña voz darle la oportunidad de tener entre sus brazos a un ídolo de tantos años.

Quizá se veía débil, quizá no era la luchadora que había sido antes, pero eso no le importaba. Ya no le importaba que la gente la mirara llorar y pensara que era débil, ya no le importaba admitir que necesitaba un abrazo. Todo lo que quería era sentirse protegida, ser vulnerable sin miedo a que en ese momento algo le atacase. Sólo quería sacar todos esos sentimientos que el pasado había acumulado en su cuerpo. En ese momento aquél extraño era perfecto, se sentía tranquila y protegida ahí entre sus brazos, y no le importaba dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas mientras sus brazos estuvieran ahí.

- Soy Armand. – susurró abrazando con fuerza a Yulia, mientras la pelinegra seguía llorando.


	8. CAPITULO 6: En el sentimiento va la cond

**CORAZONES A LA DISTANCIA**

**t.A.T.u Girl**

**CAPITULO 6: En el sentimiento va la condena.**

Lena abrió el periódico en una de las páginas centrales, sus ojos se arrastraron hasta una pequeña nota con una fotografía igualmente pequeña. Se reconoció inmediatamente a la tierna edad de 17 años. Yulia con 16 años se abrazaba a su cuello. La nota decía lo siguiente:

"Hace siete años el dúo t.A.T.u inició su meteórica carrera con un éxito dónde le gritaban al mundo su amor y pedían la comprensión de la gente. El mundo les abrió los brazos y durante tres años Olegovna Yulia Volkova y Sergeevna Lena Katina fueron las líderes de movimientos en todo el mundo. Gracias a esas adolescentes enamoradas el mundo tuvo la oportunidad de vivir el cambio más importante de esa generación. Así como en los 70's se inició la liberación femenina, en el año 2000 se inició la revolución del amor libre. Las fronteras se abrieron. Hubo gente que puso el grito en el cielo pero el mundo, en especial la comunidad GBTLI[1], le agradecieron a t.A.T.u el inicio de un cambio. Hace cuatro años se separaron dejando un terrible hueco en el corazón de sus fanáticos, pero su presencia aún se siente: sus canciones aún suenan en la radio, los sitios de internet dedicados a ellas aún proliferan en la red y aún ocupan las portadas de varias revistas a nivel internacional. Este espacio es dedicado a ellas en caso de que nos lean, hay un mensaje de sus fans: Las extrañamos."

Lena arrojó el periódico furiosa. ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en recordarle a Yulia? ¿Qué si habían sido las iniciadoras de una revolución mundial? ¿Por qué no entendían que todo se termina, incluso el amor? Yulia no la amaba, tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo pero no había terminado con ella por el bien del dúo y de los fans que tenían sus esperanzas puestas en ellas. Ella tampoco la quería ya… Eso era mentira, ella aún la amaba. No, sólo no podía olvidarla. El sentimiento se había muerto mucho tiempo atrás.

Svetlana vio el periódico deshojado en el suelo y encontró a Lena con el rostro enrojecido. Dudó en hablarle pues parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Finalmente se decidió.

- ¿Doctora?

Lena quitó la vista del punto invisible donde la tenía clavada. La visión de Svetlana la regresó al presente. Levantándose de su silla le dedicó una sonrisa a su secretaria, tomó su mano y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se abrazó a ella intensamente como queriendo volverse una con ella. Svetlana había aprendido en dos semanas que cuando Lena hacía algo sin motivo aparente no debía preguntar nada porque detrás de cada acción se encerraba una poderosa razón que normalmente tenía que ver con el pasado.

- Svietia, gracias.

- ¿Gracias de qué? – preguntó Svetlana sonriéndole a la dulce pelirroja.

- Gracias por quererme y por soportarme.

- No te soporto, eres una niña encantadora.

- No soy una niña. – replicó Lena a medio puchero.

- Pero SÍ eres encantadora.

Lena sonrió inocentemente. Los ojos violetas de la secretaria brillaron justo antes de quedar detrás de los párpados cuando un beso nacía en la superficie de los labios de la princesa pelirroja y terminaba de nacer en los de la rubia. Los pacientes no se imaginaban que detrás de la puerta donde solían deshacerse de sus traumas estaba ocurriendo la curación del corazón de la psicóloga. Las manos de Svetlana acariciaban las cicatrices que había dejado Yulia con su partida y las curaban de manera casi milagrosa. La pobre no sabía que su amada Lena abría esas heridas por las noches cuando recordaba la pasión que se había encerrado entre sus sábanas cuando Yulia aún le hacía el amor. La curación sin embargo, funcionaba en el instante en que ocurría y Lena podía olvidarlo todo, podía perderse en los labios, en el cabello, en el aroma y la presencia de Svetlana. Se separaron con una sonrisa, la secretaria abrazó a su amada.

- ¿Paso al siguiente paciente? – susurró la rubia deseando que la psicóloga dijera que no.

- Sí, ¿cuántos nos faltan?

- Cuatro. – dijo la secretaria sonriendo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – preguntó Lena cuando Svetlana estaba por salir.

- Ver televisión. – respondió; la rubia. - ¡Ah! Y pensar en ti.

* * *

El cansancio que la noche cierne sobre las almas de quienes pasan las horas de sol trabajando no había tocado todavía el departamento de la ex t.A.T.u. Las imágenes se sucedían en el televisor sin pena ni gloria mostrando una de esas largas películas rusas de los años 60's. Lena descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de Svetlana mientras ésta acariciaba su cabello absorta totalmente en la película que de momento mostraba a dos mujeres discutiendo. La joven se inclinó sobre Lena y besó sus labios de manera delicada. Lena se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, volvió con un plato de papas fritas.

- Eres una tragona. – comentó Svetlaana extendiendo sus brazos hacia su novia.

- Déjame en paz. – respondió Lena enseñándole la lengua a la rubia de ojos violeta.

Svetlana se levantó del sofá y le quitó el plato de las manos a la pelirroja. La tomó de la cintura y le propinó el beso mas intenso de toda su relación. Lena se aferró al cuerpo de Svetlana como buscando no caerse de la orilla del mundo donde se encontraba. La mujer rubia estrechó con fuerza a la pelirroja convirtiendo su beso en una mortal necesidad. Lena recargó su cuerpo contra el de su amante y ambas cayeron al sofá. Entablaron una lucha titánica por la posición más alta de las dos, siendo Svetlana la vencedora. La rubia atacó con besos el cuello de su amada mientras ésta recorría su espalda. Las manos de Svetlana se concentraron en las caricias que le proporcionaba al vientre plano y firme de Lena sobre su blusa blanca. Las piernas de Lena se entrelazaron con las de Svetlana formando un candado imposible de zafar. Sus pieles gritaban bajo la ropa y se estremecían al menor contacto. La pelirroja se concentró en sentir cada uno de los besos y de las caricias, entregándose a cada sensación y emoción. Svetlana rompió lentamente el beso mientras observaba a la pelirroja preciosa que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

- Lena… te amo.

- Yo… - Lena se detuvo un segundo a pensar,, las heridas nuevamente se abrían y sangraban el dolor que se había guardado como un veneno en su piel.

Svetlana le sonrió pues sabía que no obtendría la respuesta que deseaba escuchar. Volvió a besar sus labios esperando que de esa forma Lena olvidara lo que comenzaba a rondar su mente. Sin embargo un beso y unas caricias no bastaban. Lena comenzó a pensar en Yulia, en lo que sentía con ella cuando sus caderas se unían y se desprendían del mundo de los mortales. Todo pareció volver en el tiempo. Sobre su cuerpo Yulia la besaba y acariciaba entre sus típicas risillas de niña traviesa. Siempre solía exclamar con una enorme y bella sonrisa cuando se encontraba cara a cara con su ombligo, esa expresión le daba el aspecto de un niño que encuentra algo muy divertido. Lena sonrió ante tales recuerdos y jaló hacia ella el cuerpo que la incitaba a tales momentos de su vida.

Svetlana se dejó llevar por las manos de Lena, después de todo no haría nada que su amada pelirroja no deseara. Lena tomó una mano de la rubia y la metió bajo su blusa permitiéndole degustar con el tacto esa piel tan suave como blanca. Sus ojos violeta se vieron iluminados cuando descubrió el vientre de Lena y se deshizo suavemente de la blusa. Lena se aferró a ella como temiendo caer sintiendo la piel de Svetlana tan cálida y suave como la de su pelinegra. La rubia besó el vientre de su amada subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarse con el sostén de Lena. Por unos segundos la miró dubitativa y al no obtener una orden clara de restricción pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de Lena para deshacerse de la prenda íntima.

Lena recordó entonces que no estaba ya con Yulia, que esa ingrata la había dejado hacía mucho tiempo. Unas lágrimas trataron de huir por sus mejillas pero ella las contuvo acariciando la nuca de la hermosa rubia de la que ahora era amante al mismo tiempo que desperdigaba besos sobre el hombro, cuello y la oreja de Svetlana. La ropa le estorbaba y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de despojarse de ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Podía olvidar con Svetlana cada herida mortal inflingida por su primer amor? Debía intentarlo, o al menos perecer en ello. Con la habilidad que la caracterizaba, se deshizo uno a uno de los botones de la blusa de su rubia amante. Al poco rato sus pieles emanaban el aroma combinado de ambos cuerpos mientras la batalla por el control de cada beso se seguía librando después de una mordida o un viaje al cuello de alguna de ellas. Svetlana respiraba agitadamente en el oído de Lena y luchaba por deshacerse de la falda de su jefa. Lena mantenía sus piernas aprisionando a Svetlana sin darle oportunidad de maniobrar demasiado.

- Svietia, yo… - de golpe cayeron en su mennte cientos de sonrisas y de miradas compartidas con Yulia. Su presencia era tan fuerte que lograba invadir la mente de la pelirroja incluso en un momento tan íntimo.

Yulia comenzó a abarcar cada parte de la habitación. Ese torbellino pelinegro que la amaba en el día y durante las noches le hacía el amor con el mismo frenesí con el que una oruga se transforma en mariposa. De pronto no podía concebir pertenecerle a una persona ajena, no podía concebir la posibilidad de abandonarse a sus emociones y sensaciones sin que ella fuera parte de todo. Lena comenzó a sentirse sucia. No podía ser que permitiera que alguien que no fuera Yulia la tocara y sin embargo… Svetlana no había hecho nada malo. Súbitamente sintió la mano de la rubia adentrándose entre las piernas y su vientre por debajo de su falda. Su única reacción fue empujarla lo más lejos posible. Svetlana cayó de espaldas en el suelo sin lograr comprender lo que ocurría. Se irguió de inmediato temiendo haber lastimado a Lena, al hacerlo se percató de que Lena se encontraba llorando.

- Lena, ¿qué pasó? Lo siento,, ¿te presioné?

- Vete de aquí. – dijo Lena secamentte.

- Pero… niña…

- Vete de aquí, Svetlana. – repitió la pelirroja.

Confundida y medio desnuda como estaba, Svetlana tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la entrada del departamento de Lena. No entendía la reacción y el cambio repentino de la joven pecosa. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Todo iba muy bien hasta que hacer el amor en el sofá de la sala frente al televisor como adolescentes había parecido inminente. En el camino se acomodó la ropa como mejor le pareció y antes de salir de la casa se giró hacia Lena que tenía la mirada perdida en el televisor.

- Lena, lo siento. No era mi intencióe;n herirte. Perdóname si hice o dije algo que te molestara…

- ¡SVETLANA LARGÁTE! – gritó Lena estallando en llanto y arrojándole la primera cosa que se había encontrado: una almohadilla.

La rubia salió de inmediato y a Lena no le quedó otra cosa que el ruido de la televisión y su soledad. Abrazó sus rodillas y deshizo todo su llanto en las mangas de su camisa. Su cuerpo era solo de Yulia y maldecía a la chica de ojos de zafiro por haberla poseído de tal manera. La maldecía por haberle robado el derecho a ser feliz lejos de ella. Detestaba todo lo que se refería a Yulia, comenzando por ella misma y su soledad.

- ¡YULIA TE ODIO! – gritó Lena a la nada mientras en la televisión, sin que ella se percatara, pasaban un video muy viejo: Ya Shosla S Uma.

Svetlana tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta esperando escuchar a Lena en algún momento salir a buscarla. Sin embargo con aquél grito sabía que Lena no la iría a buscar. Suspiró hondamente y dejó que sus pies la llevaran a la calle. Después de todo no se había equivocado, Lena no podía quererla… mas bien no podía amarla.


	9. CAPITULO 7: Poesía para un poeta

**CORAZONES A LA DISTANCIA**

**t.A.T.u Girl**

**CAPITULO 7: Poesía para un poeta.**

Las pisadas sonaban fuertes y luego disminuían solo para nuevamente oírse con fuerza. Simone llevaba horas caminando de aquí para allá. Su mente no dejaba de llevarla a la tarde anterior. Se había portado sumamente grosera con su mejor amiga. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque le había confesado algo que ya esperaba pero que, en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que jamás ocurriera. Pasaba suficiente tiempo con Monique como para darse cuenta de que la joven amaba a su instructora de piano, en todos sus poemas salían a relucir melenas negras y ojos lapislázuli envueltos en amores imposibles. Y aún así no podía creer lo que su amiga le había dicho. No podía concebir que la adolescente la hubiera besado. En silencio maldijo su reacción tan viseral y trató de descifrar dónde podría encontrar a la pelinegra pues no contestaba su teléfono.

- ¡Horrible y difícil situación la mía! Lastimar a mi amiga de esa forma tan ruin. – se regañó a sí misma.

En el instante en que Simone decidía salir a buscar a Yulia su teléfono sonó.

- ¿Yulia?

- No, soy yo Monique. Pasa algo con Yulia ¿verdad?

- Sí, Monique. Iba a buscarla en este momento.

- Todo es culpa mía. – balbuceó la chica desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Por qué dices eso niña?

- La besé, Simone. Fue… es mi culpa… - ahogó un chillido.

- No te preocupes, Monique. Yulia no desapareció por un beso, fue por algo que le dije.

- ¿Discutieron?

- Por así decirlo. Llámame después, voy a buscar a Volkova.

No le dio tiempo de responder a Monique y colgó. Trataba de contener esa emoción entre cálida y gélida que le había nacido en el pecho.

* * *

Armand llevaba exactamente 3 horas despierto a los pies de la cama de Yulia, y hacía dos horas y media que la observaba dormir. En la media hora que no había empleado en admirar a la pelinegra se había tomado la libertad de usar su baño y ducharse, después preparó un poco de café y tomó el asiento del que no se había movido desde entonces. Finalmente la joven murmuró algo sobre apagar el sol, pateó las cobijas dos veces y enterró su cabeza entre el colchón y la almohada. Armand sonrió al verla tan pequeña. No daba la impresión de tener 25 años, así dormida le parecía una colegiala en lunes, es decir, totalmente deseosa de permanecer en cama hasta el final de los tiempos.

- Buenos días. – murmuró Yulia después de sentarse en la cama adormilada para después dejarse caer hacia atrás profiriendo una maldición en ruso y quedando dormida de nuevo.

Armand se mordió los labios para no reírse. Definitivamente parecía una colegiala. Un par de minutos después, acorde a la tradición de la joven Volkova, se levantó estirando los brazos como si quisiera crecer un par de centímetros más y bostezó abriendo la boca tan grande como sus mandíbulas se lo permitían. Ahora totalmente despierta, Yulia se percató por fin de la presencia de Armand al pie de su cama.

- ¿Qué miras?

- La miro a usted Madmoiselle Volkova.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – preguntó Yulia con ligera molestia en su voz. No era de su total agrado que miraran su ritual matutino.

- En realidad no. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que observar a una jovencita hablando dormida?

- ¿Hablé dormida? – preguntó con pánico.

- Balbuceaste un par de cosas en ruso, que por supuesto no entendí. – respondió Armand en un tono menos formal que el que había estado usando toda la noche.

- Armand…

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias por quedarte anoche. – susurró la pelinegra poniéndose una bata encima.

- Gracias por dejar que me quedara. Tu compañía es lo más agradable que he tenido en años.

Armand y Yulia se sonrieron dando a entender que las palabras estaban de más después de una noche como la de ellos. Las confesiones habían estado a la orden y conocieron cosas uno del otro que nadie más sabía, en el caso de Yulia la única que sabía esas cosas era Lena. Aún bostezando y rascándose una oreja, Yulia se paró a conectar el teléfono, a encender el televisor y a prepararse el desayuno. El timbre sonó unas diez veces antes de que Yulia se exasperara y decidiera abrirle la puerta al individuo que tocaba como mal nacido.

- ¡¿Dónde es el incendio?! – gritó al abrir la puerta.

Frente a ella estaba Simone, vestida de culpabilidad y un bonito conjunto negro. La escritora no esperó a que Yulia reaccionara y, probablemente, le cerrara la puerta en las narices y se lanzó a abrazarla. Cuando lo hacía siempre le daba la impresión de abrazar a un muchacho delgado. Yulia le regresó el abrazo sin comprender muy bien qué rayos estaba sucediendo.

- Te estuve llamando, Yulia. Me tenías preocupada.

- Creí que no querías verme. – respondió Yulia con un puchero más que con un reclamo.

- Perdóname por lo de ayer. No era mi intención herirte o hacerte pensar que no te creo. Es sólo que… verás… me he encariñado con Monique y… y…

- Y te pusiste celosa. – completó Yulia la frase.

- Sí… eso. – balbuceó Simone mientras su rostro se volvía del color de los atardeceres sobre el Sena.

Yulia soltó una carcajada tan estruendosa que dos vecinos salieron, en calzoncillos, a ver qué ocurría en el pasillo. Esto sólo provocó que las risas de Yulia aumentaran y que Simone la metiera al departamento de un empujón.

- ¡Ya cállate, Volkova! – exclamó propinándole un golpecito en la nuca a su amiga. – Mejor dime por qué no contestaste el teléfono anoche.

Entre tanto alboroto Armand salió de la habitación donde se había quedado haciendo la cama. Escritora y señor se miraron desconcertados, uno no esperaba ver al otro ahí. Simone le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Yulia que para entonces se estaba "descosiendo" de risa.

- ¿De qué me perdí anoche? – preguntó la rubia esperando una respuesta ya fuera del extraño o de su amiga.

Un par de horas después Yulia se quejaba del dolor de estómago que le había provocado cuarenta minutos ininterrumpidos de risa. Simone sintió que fueron los minutos más largos de su existencia. Armand se había ido hacía bastante rato cuando Yulia golpeaba el suelo con los pies y los puños llorando de risa.

- ¿Ya te vas a dejar de reír, Volkova? – preguntó Simone con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

- Ya no puedo reírme más. – respondió Yulia respirando con dificultad. – Aunque podría seguir riendo.

- ¡Volkova! – gritó Simone jalando las orejas de su amiga.

* * *

Yulia llegó a la casa Poulian y llamó a la puerta. Para su buena suerte sólo Madame Poulian y Monique estaban en casa y madam Poulian se encontraba demasiado ocupada como para atender debidamente a su hija y la instructora. Todo parecía indicar que un nuevo momento a solas llegaría para estudiante y alumna. Recorrió el conocido camino hasta la habitación de la más pequeña de los Poulian.

- Hola, Monique. – saludó la pelinegra dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven estudiante.

- ¡Yulia! – exclamó la chica tirando todo lo que había en su escritorio.

Yulia se acercó a recoger los papales que habían sido regados por el suelo pero Monique no le permitió observar nada, en especial un papel arrugado que había sido arrancado de una libreta un par de horas atrás. Con las mejillas encendidas Monique se sentó en la cama. Tenía muchos motivos para no poder mirar a Yulia a los ojos, el papel y el beso que le había dado hacía un tiempo.

- Monique, necesito hablar contigo…

La jovencita miró a Yulia como una rata que sabe que en cualquier momento será ahogada. Yulia le sonrió con esa mirada increíblemente tierna y con esos labios dulces y rosas al natural. Sin darle tiempo a pensar qué significaba esa sonrisa, la abrazó. Monique le agradeció ese gesto y se abrazó a su maestra con una marejada de sentimientos golpeando sus ojos y su pecho, mientras en su mano el papel misterioso seguía arrugándose.

- Tú no me amas, Monique. – le susurró Yulia al oído.

- Sí…yo… - negó con la cabeza Monique tratando de explicarle a Yulia que en realidad la amaba, que había hecho todo por ella.

- No, princesa. Tú sólo has confundido admiración con amor. – Yulia rompió el abrazo y se arrodilló frente a Monique. – No te cierres a lo que crees sentir. Dime, ¿qué sentiste cuando me besaste? ¿Fue una sensación parecida al éxito o un sentimiento cálido que te recorrió desde los labios hasta el estómago iluminando tu día?

Monique meneó la cabeza un rato y después se hundió en sus pensamientos. Evocó ese maravilloso momento en que había tenido el valor suficiente de traspasar la línea del respeto y había podido probar los labios de la mujer que más amaba… ¿la amaba? Miró hacia la gaveta donde guardaba su pequeño universo dedicado a Yulia. Ese beso no había sido más que una demostración de lo grande que había sido su cariño durante tantos años de ser su fanática. No, no había sentido esa sensación cálida llegando desde sus labios hasta su estómago, tampoco había sentido que su día se iluminara. Había fantaseado sobre Yulia, sí, pero eso lo hacía siempre. Recordaba haberse sentido exactamente igual que después de comer una gran barra de chocolate o de haber ganado un pase gratis en el cine.

- ¿En qué piensas todo el día, Monique? ¿A quién le dedicas tu primer y último pensamiento del día?

La pregunta de Yulia había golpeado otro punto en su corazón. La primera persona en la que pensaba, por supuesto era Yulia. No, lo primero que hacía era mirar hacia la gaveta de su escritorio, pero su primer pensamiento estaba dedicado a la clase nueva que tendría en casa de Simone después de que Yulia pasara por ella. Las horas se le escapaban esperando que la próxima clase llegara. Simone… pero ella era mucho mayor. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Simone pero la enorme diferencia de edades la había obligado a callar, a pensar en Yulia. ¿Estaba enamorada de Simone? Bueno, ¿cómo podía no enamorarse de esa mujer tan exuberante, tan hermosa, tan elegante, delicada y al mismo tiempo fuerte? ¿Cómo podía no haberse enamorado de la exquisita forma de hablar, la manera que tenía Simone de volverlo todo hermoso? Estaba enamorada de su prosa, de su elegancia, de la forma con que su cuerpo se movía entre los libros y la manera en que sus manos se posaban sobre sus hombros cuando tenían clase. Finalmente, Monique levantó la mirada hacia Yulia.

- Tienes razón… Me…

- Te obsesionaste conmigo, eso es todo. Es normal tratándose de mí. – dijo la pelinegra agregando un coqueto guiño en su última frase provocando que Monique se sonrojara.

- En realidad estoy enamorada de Simone… pero ella jamás me hará caso. Ella es una mujer madura, de mundo… y yo… sólo una niña sin talento.

- Creo que debes hablar con Simone. – respondió Yulia sonriendo y dándole su libreta para escribir. – Vamos.

Monique corrió escaleras abajo, ansiosa de ver a la mujer que amaba, que realmente amaba. Incluso si amar sonaba demasiado drástico, lo que ella sentía por Simone difícilmente podría sentirlo por alguien más. Yulia la miró correr y casi tropezarse con sus propios pies.

- Hoy, a pesar de todo, fue un excelente día. – murmuró para sí misma.


	10. CAPITULO 8: Lena, mon amour

**CORAZONES A LA DISTANCIA**

**t.A.T.u Girl**

**CAPITULO 8: Lena, mon amour**

La cabeza le dolía como si una estampida de elefantes hubiera estado jugando carreras contra otra dentro de su cerebro. Toda la noche había sido lo mismo y había comenzado cuando dejó de llorar como histérica. No había sido la reacción propia de una psicóloga pero no había logrado controlarse. Todos sus estudios no le servían de nada cuando se trataba de Yulia. Ella siempre la había sacado de balance, siempre había conseguido que su mente se volviera una especie de licuadora donde lo único constante era un torbellino. La bocina de un auto la despertó con un tremendo golpe en las sienes, sin darse cuenta se había quedado parada a la mitad de la calle cuando cruzaba de una acera a otra hacia su consultorio. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió su paso. Se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido con Svetlana, no tenía por qué desquitarse con ella. Después de todo, lo único que Svietia había hecho era devolverle el amor que Yulia se encargó de desquebrajar. En el elevador se decidió, le ofrecería disculpas a Svetlana y luego, tal vez, podrían hacer el amor en su oficina. Lena sonrió, sí, iría hasta el escritorio le daría un gran beso y luego invitaría a Svetlana a su oficina.

- ¡Svietia…! – se interrumpió a s misma cuando se encontró con una morena que acomodaba los papeles del escritorio.

- ¡Buenos días, doctora! Soy Nadine.. Svetlana me pidió que la viniera a reemplazar.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunt angustiada.

- No lo sé, doctora. Sólo me pidió que viniera.

- ¿Va a regresar? – Lena sonaba cada vez más desesperada.

- Doctora, de verdad quisiera ayudarla pero no sé nada. Svetlana sólo me pidió que viniera a suplirla. ¿Hago pasar a su primer paciente?

La mente de Lena se volvía más turbia a cada segundo y las estampidas de elefantes volvían a jugar carreras en su interior. Asintió débilmente con la cabeza y entró a refugiarse a su consultorio. Lo había arruinado todo, también había logrado que Svetlana se fuera. Primero Yulia, luego Svetlana, ¿seguiría así para siempre? ¿Alejaría a todas las personas que la amaran?

***Flashback***

- ¡Lenochka! ¡ Lenochka! ¡ Lenochka! ¡Le…!

- ¡Ya cállate Volk! – rió Lena tratando de concentrarse en su libro.

Yulia cesó sus brincos y metiéndose a la boca la paleta de fresa que había estado comiendo se concentró en un punto lejano del parque. En el otro extremo una chica iba de aquí a allá sobre sus patines. La pelinegra, al no obtener atención alguna de su novia decidió concentrarse en aquella mujer que patinaba con tanta gracia. La chica pronto notó la mirada interesada de Yulia por lo que comenzó a hacer acrobacias más y más interesantes. La multitud la ocultó unos segundos y la desapareció. Yulia suspiró lamentando haber perdido su entretenimiento. Volvió la mirada a Lena pero la pelirroja seguía con la nariz hundida en su libro. Al instante apareció la chica de los patines, y con una bella sonrisa la invitó a acompañarla.

- ¿Lena?

- ¡¡Volkova Yulia Olegovna déjame leer!! – exclamó totalmente furiosa la pelirroja.

Yulia tomó los patines que le había llevado la chica y se fue a patinar con ella. Le dieron muchas vuelvas al parque y jugaron a muchas cosas incluyendo carreras. Cuando Lena por fin terminó el libro buscó a su novia y lo único que encontró fue un vacío. A través de los rayos que disparaban las lámparas del parque alcanzó a ver a Yulia tomada de la mano de una chica. Se paró totalmente histérica, no podía creer que Yulia hiciera de eso. La pelinegra por su lado dominaba ya a la perfección las piruetas y los saltos que la chica le había enseñado.

- ¡Lo hiciste, Yulia!

Yulia brincó de gusto al haber podido realizar un brinco combinado con un giro de 360° sin embargo olvidó que tenía los patines puestos y el brinco de emoción fue tal que tropezó y se fue de bruces. La chica la ayudó a levantarse riéndose como dos locas.

- ¡Volkova! ¡Eres increíble! – exclamó Lena furiosa.

- ¿Qué hice? – chilló Yulia corriendo detrás de Lena que ya le llevaba un buen tramo. - ¡Lena!

La pelirroja se giró únicamente para estampar su mano contra la mejilla de Yulia. Sus ojos grises eran dos lagunas cubiertas por niebla y la pelinegra no sabía qué había pasado. Hipnotizada por el dolor de aquél querido rostro se congeló en su sitio con una mano en la ofendida mejilla. Lena siguió su camino con gruesos lagrimones escurriendo por sus mejillas y mojando la calle. Yulia no pudo reaccionar sino hasta que su amada salió de su rango de visión.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – le gritó Lena a una almohadilla del sofá preferido de Yulia.

Unas horas después Yulia llegó a casa con un ramo de flores. No se atrevió a hablar con Lena pues su orgullo aún estaba herido después de tremenda bofetada. Se sentó frente a la pelirroja y le extendió la media docena de rosas. Lena tampoco dijo nada, seguía indignada. Tomó el ramo y abrió la tarjeta:

TE AMO

Yulia le sonrió a través de la mesa.

- No sé qué te hice pero… ¿me perdonas?

- No.

***Fin Flashback**

Aquella había sido la primera pelea del resto, el preludio al final de su relación. ¿Y todo por qué? Por celos, estúpidos e infantiles celos. Yulia no había hecho nada, simplemente había buscado algo en qué entretenerse mientras ella se encontraba sumergida en su novela. Además, el gesto de llevarle un ramo de rosas y disculparse sin necesidad había sido hermoso. Pero no, tenía que ser estúpida y arrojarle el ramo. Había sido su culpa, se había terminado todo por su culpa, y ahora también alejaba a Svetlana.

Los pacientes pasaron frente a sus ojos, todos iguales, no distinguía rostros y sólo se limitaba a asentir y decir que había avance que se verían la próxima semana.

- Dra. Lena, debería tomarse unas vacaciones. Se ve muy cansada. – dijo una de sus pacientes antes de salir.

Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, vacaciones. Sí, vacaciones de sí misma. Se preguntó si en las agencias de viaje habría algún paquete que pudiera meter su alma en una botella y guardarla ahí para siempre. Svetlana… no podía pensar en otra cosa. No podía sino recordar sus hermosísimos y raros ojos violeta mirándola enamorada. Necesitaba ese amor, necesitaba sanar sus heridas, curar todas esas culpas. Svetlana le ofrecía ese mundo en sus brazos, en sus ojos. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, era la chica que había estado supliendo a Svetlana.

- Doctora…

- Ya no más pacientes Nadine… hoy yaa no.

- Ya no hay mas pacientes, doctora. Sólo… algo que le llegó.

¿Algo? Lena arqueó las cejas y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir un enorme ramo de flores, violetas, rosas, tulipanes e incluso una rarísima flor llamada ave del paraíso. Lena cayó casi desmayada en su asiento. Aquello debía ser una alucinación provocada por el cansancio y la preocupación. Era enorme, un metro cincuenta tal vez. Y de entre las flores salió un rostro familiar.

- ¡Svetlana! – gritó Lena lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia que inmediatamente hizo a un lado el enorme arreglo para abrazar a su pelirroja.

- Veo que estás de mejor humor. – sonrió.

- Te extrañé. Svetlana, perdóname por favor… yo… - la rubia calló a Lena con un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Vamonos de Moscú. – susurró; Svetlana provocando cierta mirada de pánico en Lena. – Vamos a otra ciudad a disfrutar del tiempo, de ti y de mi. Vamos a Paris.

- ¿Paris? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Paris? – sonrió Lena sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¡Claro! – respondió la rubia sonriéndole.

Lena se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola con seguro. Se giró hacia Svetlana que la miraba desconcertada. La pelirroja se acercó a su compañera abrazándola por el cuello.

- Debemos irnos si queremos alcanzar a hacer tus maletas. – sonrió nerviosa Svetlana.

- Ajá. – susurró Lena en el cuello de Svetlana besándola y subiendo hacia sus labios donde se detuvo jugando mágicamente con su boca.

Svetlana se sostuvo de lo primero que encontró a la mano, la orilla del escritorio. Lena era rápida y hábil, de repente ya se encontraban frente a frente con la ropa arrugada y besándose como sólo se puede besar al sol después de una larga y fría noche. Lena se detuvo un segundo a mirar a su querida rubia, sus ojos violeta la hipnotizaban, su piel erizada bajo su contacto era adorable. La pelirroja comenzó a deshacer los botones de la blusa de la rubia besando y mordiendo los lunares que salpicaban su mirada mientras se abría paso entre el algodón y la piel nívea. Svetlana no podía reaccionar y sólo se concentró en controlar su respiración. ¿Qué le pasaba a Lena? ¡A quién le importaba! Ahogó un gemido en la garganta mientras Lena besaba su vientre ya desnudo. La blusa azul cayó con presteza sobre el escritorio tirando un par de cosas en su camino, entre ellos un portarretratos con un recorte de periódico. Lena mordió los labios de su amante jalándola hacia su diván. Ese cómodo diván color vino que las había observado con tanta ansiedad durante tantas semanas por fin las sentía sobre su superficie de piel. Svetlana no tuvo que esperar más tiempo para quitar la blusa de Lena y revelar sus blancos, hermosamente formados senos. Eran sostenidos por apenas un sostén de encaje que sólo cumplía su función como ornamento. Sus manos se apoderaron de aquellas montañas sintiendo el cuerpo de Lena reaccionar ante sus caricias. La falda de Lena no tardó en encontrarse con el suelo observando la escena entre una maceta y una arruga de la alfombra. Los jadeos de Svetlana se confundían con los de Lena superándose unos a otros en intervalos disparejos. El diván absorbía el sudor de Lena con avidez y aquél que no lograba consumir lo esparcía por su superficie. Svetlana podía verse reflejada lejanamente en los ojos grises de su pelirroja amada.

El sol comenzaba a deslizarse sobre las ventanas de la oficina de Lena soplando sus rayos sobre los cuerpos entrelazados y desnudos de dos mujeres. Svetlana respiraba con dificultad pero no le importaba, nada importaba ni el sudor que pegaba su cabello a su cráneo, ni tampoco la ropa que después tendrían que recoger de estar regada por todo el consultorio, no importaba pues Lena se veía hermosa bajo su cuerpo y entre sus brazos. Sus pecas resaltaban un poco mas a través del resplandeciente elixir salado que le cubría el rostro. Su cabello rizado se veía un poco enmarañado pero igual era hermosa. Svetlana besó la frente de su jefa sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo con ese cariño propio de quien entrega el alma en apenas el roce que provoca la yema de su dedo contra la piel de la persona amada.

- Gracias, Svietia. – susurró Lena al oído de su rubia.

- Gracias a ti, mon amour. – respondió aquella guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

En el aeropuerto la gente iba y venía, ya nadie parecía reconocer a Lena. Supuso que sin Yulia ella era sólo otra chica bonita. Svetlana le tomó la mano y se la besó delicadamente. En las caricias de la rubia no había malicia, no había ni siquiera un deseo salvaje o puramente carnal. Ese viaje sólo buscaba unirlas más. No había preguntado nada sobre esa noche en su departamento, ni se le veían intenciones de hacerlo, igual que tampoco comentaba nada sobre lo ocurrido en el consultorio la noche anterior. La última vez que Lena había viajado en avión había sido en un jet privado que habían rentado especialmente para la banda y su staff. Esto no se parecía en nada a eso, era clase turista y un niño corría por el pasillo, pero no importaba.

- Quítate esas barreras, Elena. – see dijo a sí misma. – Puedes confiar en ella.

- ¿Quieres maní? – preguntó Svetlana sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su amada.

Lena sonrió, hizo a un lado la pequeña bolsa de maní, pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Svetlana y la besó. Sus labios estaban salados por la botana y su boca sabía un poco a pasta de dientes y maní. La pelirroja sonrió mientras sentía las miradas caer sobre ellas y alejarse, al tiempo que el avión tomaba velocidad y ella hacía caso omiso a la azafata. Por primera vez en cuatro años se sentía libre y capaz de desafiar al mundo entero.

- Gracias, mi estrella. – susurró Lena al oído de Svetlana.


	11. CAPITULO 9: El pasado en el Espejo

**CORAZONES A LA DISTANCIA**

**t.A.T.u Girl**

**CAPITULO 9: El pasado en el Espejo**

Yulia se puso la gabardina frente al espejo. ¿Qué tenía ante sus ojos? Una chica adulta, cansada, harta de la vida, el brillo salvaje que alguna vez tuvieron sus órbitas azules se había apagado para siempre, los huesos se dibujaban en sus costados consecuencia de las frugales comidas de los últimos meses. ¿Quién era esta joven? Una maestra de piano, una joven rusa que vivía en Paris y tenía un pésimo francés que el tiempo no había podido mejorar, una ex cantante, una estrella que había dejado de brillar, esa joven era Yulia Volkova, la mitad rebelde del extinto dúo t.A.T.u. Recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo, delgada, ojeras sombreaban su rostro dándole un aspecto de ultratumba. Demasiado blanca, demasiado sola, demasiado destrozada. ¿Dónde había quedado el fuego? ¿Dónde había quedado la emoción, la pasión por la música, por la vida? Extinguido… todo había muerto en una guerra, la guerra que su corazón sostuvo contra la soledad, contra la fría mirada de Lena, contra el amor.

¿Quién era entonces la joven que la miraba a través de la única ventana entre una habitación real y una mera copia?

–No te conozco. –susurró acariciando el reflejo.

La joven le devolvió la caricia y le respondió con una mirada triste que se perdió en una lágrima. Yulia se despegó del espejo, se terminó de acomodar la gabardina y salió del departamento. Iba retrasada para reunirse con Armand y Simone.

* * *

Las noches en Paris eran incluso más hermosas que los días. El clima era delicioso, Lena había estado en Paris muchas veces en su vida pasada pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutarla como entonces. Svetlana besó su mano ante la mirada reprobatoria de una anciana justo antes de que el semáforo peatonal cambiara a verde. La pareja cruzó la calle hacia un pequeño café que según Dominique, el conserje del hotel, vendía el mejor café de todo Paris. Lena eligió una mesa que tenía posición privilegiada por poder observar lo que ocurría en dos calles diferentes con apenas un ligero giro de cabeza. Era muy feliz. Paris. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que estuvo ahí?

_***Flashback***_

–Bon jour… bon voyage… merci… ¡salut!

–Yulia, deja de balbucear en francés.

–¡¡Je suis trés borracha!!

–No puedo creer que te dejé beber tanto. –se reprochó Lena empujando a Yulia quien se dejó caer cuan larga era sobre el asiento del auto riéndose histéricamente.

Lena miró a Yulia como un bicho raro mientras Iván les daba una mirada divertida desde la parte delantera del auto. El conductor también les sonrió en el espejo retrovisor, Lena pudo advertir que ambos hombres estaban a punto de carcajearse. La pelirroja por su parte ya no soportaba a la pelinegra. Llevaba horas comportándose de esa forma, dudaba seriamente que siguiera borracha pero su comportamiento…

–¡Yulia! –gritó Lena.

La joven de ojos zafiro había sacado la mitad del cuerpo y estaba gritando un cliché de una película americana muy famosa y ganadora de muchos premios de la academia en el 2000, además estaba gritando cosas en francés que había escuchado en una canción. Lena la jaló del pantalón metiéndola en el auto.

–¡¡Yulia en serio!! ¡Te vas a matar! ¡Compórtate!

– Lena… –susurró Iván.

– ¿¡Qué!?

Iván se llevó el dedo a los labios y luego señaló a la pequeña Yulia. Lena, que ya estaba harta de escuchar a Yulia cantando y gritando y haciendo exhibición y media siguió el dedo de Iván furiosa solo para encontrarse que su petit amie estaba dormida. Se había hecho un ovillo en el asiento y dormía tranquilamente con una mano bajo su mejilla. La escena enterneció a la pelirroja que inmediatamente arropó a su novia con su suéter. En ese momento el auto se detuvo en un semáforo a unas pocas cuadras de la Torre Eiffel.

–Yulia. –susurró en el oído de la pelinegra. –Despierta, no puedes perderte esto.

Yulia murmuró algo ininteligible y besó la mano de Lena para después usarla como almohada. Lena sonrió acariciando los teñidos cabellos con su mano libre y contemplando maravillada el hermoso espectáculo que Paris le ofrecía. Una perfecta y cálida noche, la Torre Eiffel iluminada y contagiando su fulgor a Champs Elysées. Excelente bienvenida.

_***Fin de Flashback***_

Claro que lo recordaba. Había sido una hermosa experiencia. Lástima que la última que pudo vivir junto a Yulia. El concierto en Paris fue el último antes del concierto de Praga que desató la separación y desintegración de t.A.T.u. No, Lena no había olvidado nada de esa gira.

- ¿Lena?

La pelirroja volvió al presente con una bocanada del aire frío parisiense. Los ojos que la atravesaban eran violetas y no azules, esto le provocó un sobresalto. Svetlana la miró sin decir nada, pensó que seguro la había sacado de un pensamiento importante así que se limitó a pedir disculpas con un beso en la mejilla. Lena la miró como se mira a un extraño que acaba de hacer algo realmente estúpido y después clavó la mirada en su café.

* * *

Yulia entró en el café y pidió un moka. La imagen reflejada en el mostrador seguía recordándole la niña triste en que se había convertido. Le sonrió a su reflejo y miró alrededor mientras la joven que atendía le tenía listo su café. La imagen por la mañana siempre era la misma. El hermoso café se llenaba de turistas y de vecinos que conocían la buena calidad de las bebidas calientes del lugar. Era curioso, pero los vecinos del café siempre se sentaban adentro mientras que los turistas preferían las mesas de fuera, ahí era donde sus ojos apuntaban con mayor atención. Una cabeza pelirroja captó su mirada. ¿Podía ser Lena? ¿Podía ser posible que estuviera en Paris?

- Yulia, tu café.

- Gracias.

- Salúdame a Monique, por favor.

¡Monique! Miró su reloj notando que la manecilla pequeña señalaba las 10 y la pequeña apuntaba al 2. ¡Diez minutos tarde! El auditorio donde era la cita quedaba a treinta minutos y ya iba tarde. Tomó su café y salió corriendo, literalmente. Pasó junto a la pelirroja pero se obligó a no mirarla, había pasado sus primeros años alucinándola en cada cabellera roja, había sufrido mucho y no deseaba volver a eso.

Casi una hora después la pelinegra llegó al auditorio donde Armand, Monique y Simone la esperaban impacientes. Armand fue el primero en verla e inmediatamente le lanzó una serie de preguntas sobre su retraso, Yulia se disculpó y nadie dijo más del asunto al notar su desmejorado aspecto.

- Te ves fatal, Yulia.

- ¿De veras? No he dormido bien. – se disculpó la maestra.

Yulia les dirigió una mirada tranquila y se empezó a pasear por el escenario probando la acústica con repentinas palmadas o golpes con los pies o diciendo una "A" abierta y sostenida. La acústica del lugar era buena y su método poco convencional, se convenció de esto último al mirar las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos. Sonrió apenada coloreando sus mejillas de un carmín leve y bajó de un salto hacia los demás.

- Está perfecto, Armand.

- Yulia… - susurró Monique asustada - ¿En verdad piensas dar el recital?

- ¿Qué recital? ¡Ah! ¡Ese recital! No, no exactamente. ¿No se los explicó, Armand?

- No, Armand no les explicó nada porque esta fue idea tuya Yulia mon amour. – respondió el caballero besando las mejillas de la pequeña pelinegra.

- Está bien se los explicaré. Todo este tiempo hemos estado mintiéndoles a tus padres Monique haciéndoles creer que estamos ensayando para un recital. En realidad es una mentira a medias. – Monique le dio una mirada interrogante al mismo tiempo que Simona arrugaba el entrecejo tratando de descifrar lo que su amiga planeaba – Veras, sí vamos a dar una presentación pero no será de piano.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces? – preguntó Simone acariciando el cabello de Monique.

- Aquí, en este escenario. – y Yulia subió al mencionado abriendo las piernas y los brazos como solía hacerlo en los conciertos de t.A.T.u - Monique presentará a varios editores y otros intelectuales, amigos de Armand y Simone, en lo que ha trabajado durante este tiempo. Invitaremos a la prensa, a tus padres Monique y verán lo genial que eres. ¡Todo mundo lo verá! Tus padres tendrán que reconocer el talento de su hija.

Armand le dio una palmada en la espalda a Monique y un beso en la cabeza a Yulia. Ambos se abrazaron y miraron a Monique esperando una reacción. Simone por su parte tenía la boca abierta no sabiendo qué hacer ni qué decir. La joven sin embargo estaba atónita, sin expresión alguna, sin emoción alguna en su rostro. De pronto se puso pálida y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

- ¿Qué pasa Monique? – preguntó Armand alarmado.

- ¡No! ¡No pueden! – empezó a gritar la chica. - ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?!

- Monique… creímos que te gustaría. Después de todo para esto has estado trabajando con Simone. – se disculpó Yulia.

- ¡No quiero! ¡No! ¡No, Yulia!

- Cálmate. – Simone tomó las manos de la chica notando el terrible temblor que la azotaba, la chica estaba asustada - ¿Por qué no quieres hacer la presentación? Es una gran oportunidad.

- Mi padre… no lo soportaría… y…

- Tu padre estará orgulloso cuando vea tu talento. ¡He leído tus trabajos Monique, son grandiosos! – trató de animarla Armand.

- ¡No lo entienden! ¡Mi padre mataría a Yulia si se enterara de este… este engaño!

Monique comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, se soltó de las manos de Simone y salió corriendo del auditorio. La escritora trató de detenerla pero la expresión en la cara de Yulia la detuvo. La chica rusa parecía a punto de desmayarse. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Seguir a la niña o quedarse con su amiga? Ambas necesitaban a alguien.

- Ve por ella. – susurró Yulia.

Simone obedeció. Armand notó también la palidez acentuada de Yulia, algo no andaba bien. La obligó a sentarse en el borde del escenario, tomó sus manos y se las besó.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Yulia? No estás bien.

- Tú qué sabes, me conoces hace muy poco.

- Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no estás bien. ¿Has estado comiendo?

- Sí.

- ¿Duermes bien?

- Sí, Armand. Estoy comiendo bien y durmiendo bien. Estoy bien.

Yulia miró al os ojos a Armand para convencerlo de que todo estaba bien y que no mentía. Sin embargo ella sabía que las cosas no andaban bien. Llevaba muchas noches soñándola, a ella, esa hermosa pelirroja. No podía sacarse a Lena de la cabeza, había vuelto del pasado a atormentarla nuevamente. Había pensado que Lena formaba parte sólo de su pasado, pero seguía estando presente. Seguía atormentándola con besos inexistentes, con caricias por la noche que sólo eran recuerdos que soplaban en el viento.

* * *

Svetlana salió del cuarto de baño y se encontró a Lena recostada dándole la espalda. La rubia se recostó junto a su hermosa pelirroja pensando en qué podía pasar dentro de su cabecita. Pasó un dedo por el brazo de Lena acariciándola sin preguntar nada, de pronto escuchó que la pelirroja sollozaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lena?

- No es nada, Svet.

- Te amo. – murmuró la rubia abrazando a Lena sin preguntarle nada más.

Silenciosamente Lena agradecía estos gestos de Svetlana, no deseaba mentirle, ni quería tampoco confesarle la verdad. ¿Cuál era esa? La verdad era que extrañaba mortalmente a Yulia. Durante esos cuatro años había soportado perfectamente su ausencia, había sido fuerte, después de todo Yulia había tenido toda la culpa de su separación y no tenía por qué llorarle. Sin embargo el tiempo había dejado abiertas las heridas y ahora, en Paris, en ese sitio que había sido su último paraíso antes de caer definitivamente al infierno, las heridas dolían más que nunca.

Odiaba a Yulia. La odiaba con todo su ser. La había lastimado tanto. ¿Por qué su recuerdo le hacía tanto daño y al mismo tiempo le daba tanta felicidad?

_*** Flashback ***_

Estaban nerviosas, y se miraban una a la otra sin saber qué hacer. Las habían invitado a uno de los cientos de los llamados talk shows de Estados Unidos, uno de tantos que llevaba el nombre de la conductora. Yulia y Lena buscaban a Ivan con la mirada y no aparecía por ningún lado. Beata y los guardaespaldas miraban en todas direcciones nerviosos. Nunca habían pisado un escenario sin que Ivan estuviera tras bastidores por cualquier situación que pudiera darse. Sin embargo el programa empezó y el representante no aparecía.

- Hola, hola. Esto es Sabrina, conmigo: Sabrina.

La anunciadora apareció detrás del público. Se trataba de una señora gorda, con el cabello anaranjado y una estrafalaria manera de vestir. Su sonrisa burlona estaba enmarcada en labial rojo. Sabrina saludó a su público recibiendo una calurosa bienvenida manejada por un foco rojo de "Aplausos".

- Han escandalizado al mundo, han atemorizado a los padres todo al rededor del globo. Ellas son, Yulia y Lena: ¡¡t.A.T.u!!

Yulia y Lena buscaron desesperadas a Ivan pero aún no aparecía. Tuvieron que salir a escena y rogar que todo saliera bien. Sabrina les aplaudió con sus enormes manos provocando que su grupo de zombies del público la imitaran.

- Pasen, pasen, siéntense chicas.

Yulia buscó a Beata con la mirada. Nadie les había dicho que serían panelistas en el programa. El staff de t.A.T.u se movilizó rápidamente. Lena podía ver a Beata peleando con el floor manager pero no podía escuchar nada de lo que ocurría. Sabrina se acercó a las chicas con esa enorme, anaranjada e hipócrita sonrisa. Yulia se sentó en el sillón blanco que estaba en el set e invitó a Lena a sentarse en sus piernas. Terminaron retirando el otro sofá que no habían querido utilizar.

- ¿Cómo están chicas?

- Bien, Sabrina. – respondió Yulia tratando de conservar la calma.

- Eso me parece bien. Bueno chicas el tema de hoy es la infidelidad, ¿han sido infieles entre ustedes?

- Sabrina, no nos dijeron que seríamos panelistas. – respondió Lena con toda la agudeza que la caracterizaba.

- Oh, lo sé querida, lo sé. Pero Sabrina siempre hace preguntas a sus invitados sobre el tema del día antes de pasar al interludio musical de Sabrina. – respondió la enorme conductora con una sonrisa sospechosa. – Sean buenas chicas y respóndale a Sabrina y a su público.

Las jóvenes se miraron y volvieron a buscar a su staff con la mirada. Lo único que recibieron fue una negativa, Ivan aún no había llegado. Yulia tomó la mano de Lena y le sonrió a la conductora.

- La infidelidad es una muestra de que tu pareja ya no te importa.

- ¿Entonces ustedes nunca le han sido infiel una a la otra?

- No, Sabrina. – se apresuró a responder Lena.

La conductora les dio la espalda mirando a su público de frente, les sonrió haciéndoles una señal cómplice. Se giró nuevamente hacia las jóvenes.

- Sabrina siempre tiene sorpresas bajo la manga. Esta vez no es la excepción. Tengo un video que a todos nos interesará.

El estudio se oscureció y una enorme pantalla bajó del techo a la izquierda de las t.A.T.u. Sin saber lo que les esperaba ambas miraron la pantalla abrazadas. El video empezó al son de All the Things She Said, su primer sencillo, retomando imágenes de los conciertos y de videos pasados. La música se apagó y dejó paso al sonido original del video que ahora mostraba a Yulia con el ceño fruncido mirando a todos lados como esperando a alguien. Tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa mientras sorbía una limonada auxiliada por una pajilla larga. Una chica de cabello castaño y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda apareció en la escena acercándose hacia Yulia. La sorprendió por la espalda y Yulia se apresuró a saludarla. La recién llegada se sentó de espaldas a la cámara y repentinamente esquivó todos los objetos en la mesa para besar a Yulia. En ese momento la imagen se congeló y las luces se encendieron de nuevo.

Yulia miraba atónita la pantalla y sus ojos saltaban de ella a Sabrina y de la conductora a Lena. De pronto todo se oscureció durante un segundo, había recibido una bofetada demasiado fuerte. Lena se encontraba de pie frente a ella con el rostro enrojecido y las lágrimas hirviendo en sus ojos.

- ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

- Lena… nena… - balbuceó la pelinegra aun en shock por el beso congelado en la pantalla.

- ¿Cómo Yulia? ¿¡Cómo!?

En ese instante llegó Ivan al estudio y al mirar la pantalla supo que las cosas no andaban bien. Las habían llevado ahí con engaños y no podía permitir que el mundo viera a sus estrellas pelear. Ordenó que el equipo cubriera todas las cámaras y los televidentes no pudieron ver más de lo que ocurría. Ivan se precipitó sobre Lena que seguía llorando y de cuando en cuando golpeaba a Yulia gritándole cosas en ruso que nadie, salvo ellos, entendían. Beata levantó a Yulia y la alejó de Lena que la miraba con ganas de matarla y se debatía entre lágrimas, gritos y el sonido de su corazón haciéndose pedazos. Ese fue el fin.

_***Fin de Flashback***_

Lena comenzó a llorar. La noche había caído hacía muchas horas y Svetlana dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Mordió la almohada, ya no deseaba pensar en ella y sin embargo Yulia se le aparecía en cada esquina de la vieja y hermosa ciudad. ¿Por qué había tenido que arruinarlo todo? ¿Por qué no le dijo que no se fuera? ¿Por qué se quedó a observarla partir? Lena lo sabía, lo recordaba perfectamente. Fue en el aeropuerto, en el último lugar que las vio juntas.

_*** Flashback ***_

- Pasajeros con destino a Roma, favor de abordar por la puerta A7.

Yulia tomó una pequeña mochila y se la echó al hombro, se ajustó la gorra y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que habían indicado. En ese instante escuchó su nombre, se giró con discreción pensando que tal vez sería alguna fanática, pero no era así, era Lena. Ambas se miraron a escasos centímetros una de la otra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Yulia.

- ¿Así que es cierto? Te vas.

- Sí.

Ambas enmudecieron y se miraron a los ojos. A través de las gafas oscuras Lena podía adivinar los ojos de Yulia ansiosos por escuchar algo de los labios de la pelirroja; y Yulia podía observar perfectamente los ojos de Lena con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

- Pasajeros con destino a Roma, favor de abordar por la puerta A7.

Yulia interrumpió el contacto visual escuchando con atención a la voz que le decía que debía irse o no se iría jamás. Miró a Lena y todos sus músculos le gritaron que la abrazara, más su mente fue más sabía y le obligó a mirar en otra dirección. La pelirroja la observó titubear pero no sabía a qué se debía. ¿Acaso no quería irse?

- Adiós, Elena.

Yulia nunca la había llamado así. Definitivamente era el adiós. No había esperanza. Yulia empezó a cambiar lejos y de pronto se detuvo, se giró quitándose las gafas.

- Yo jamás te engañé.

Eso encendió la mecha en el interior de Lena. Ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no la había engañado? ¡Ella lo vió todo! Nadie se lo contó, lo vio! ¡Cuánto cinismo cargaba Yulia Volkova en ese cuerpo tan pequeño!

- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Volkova! ¡No puedo creer que sostengas tu mentira!

Yulia vio correr a Lena hasta perderse entre la multitud, suspiró y subió al avión que la alejó de Rusia.

_***Fin de Flashback***_

Yulia miraba la luna recordando aquella despedida. Cuatro años. Ya no tenía caso pensar en eso. No volvería ver a Lena. Azotó la puerta y se tiró sobre la cama. Ojalá el mundo no amaneciera mañana, pensaba. ¿Qué caso tenía? Su trabajo con Monique no había dado frutos, la niña no quería presentar su trabajo. Su vida amorosa era un libro acedo. Su vida personal se iba por un hoyo negro nuevamente. No tenía nada, igual que cuatro años atrás.


	12. CAPITULO 10: Desenlaces

**CORAZONES A LA DISTANCIA**

**t.A.T.u Girl**

**CAPITULO 10: Desenlaces**

Monique se paseaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, nerviosa. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Defraudar a sus padres o a sus amigos? ¿Amigos? Sí, amigos. Armand, Simone y Yulia se habían vuelto sus amigos, sus únicos amigos si tenía que hacer ese señalamiento. Sin embargo se encontraba ante la decisión más difícil de su vida. Se detuvo de su desesperado paseo y clavó su mirada en su pequeño rincón, el único que le pertenecía en aquella habitación. Se sentó al escritorio y lo recorrió con las manos evocando todas esas veces que se había sentado a escribir sobre él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había encontrado en escribir la manera más hermosa de expresarse, no sin mencionar que era el único arte que verdaderamente se le daba. Abrió la gaveta y sacó, entre muchas otras cosas, una libreta; de sus hojas cayó una fotografía. Se trataba de Yulia abrazándola por la espalda, las dos le sonreían a la cámara con las mejillas unidas; el escenario donde tomaba lugar tan alegre momento era la sala de la casa de Simone. Monique pasó sus dedos sobre el rostro de Yulia. ¡Cuánto amaba a esa mujer! Tal vez había confundido sus sentimientos otra vez, pero no... en realidad sentía amor por ella. Amaba a Yulia Volkova desde que se topó con el dúo en su estación de radio preferida, la amaba cuando la encontró en el café y cuando la escuchó tocando el piano con toda esa melancolía que casi podía cortarse con las manos. La amaba en cada mirada severa que le dirigía cuando se equivocaba en un acorde, la amaba con sus manos guiando las suyas sobre el piano, amaba esa sonrisa melancólica reflejada en la ventana, en fin, amaba su voz tarareando una canción o llamando su nombre.

Monique suspiró hondamente acariciando la fotografía, le echó una mirada al librito y lo abrió en la última página. La hoja tenía un pequeño escrito garabateado como con prisa. Solía escribir así pues las ideas fluían más rápido que su lápiz sobre le papel.

–Te debo mucho, Yulia. –susurró tomando un lápiz y transcribiendo su última creación a una hoja suelta.

Aún no tomaba una decisión al respecto del "recital" pero mientras tanto escribir la relajaba. Quizá Yulia no iba a corresponderle jamás. Tal vez su amor por Yulia era sólo un reflejo. Detrás de la fotografía estaba un recorte de una revista la última foto feliz de t.A.T.u . Siempre había envidiado a Lena por tener a Yulia cerca. Ahora ella la tenía a su lado pero no como había soñado. Dejó el lápiz y se guardó la hoja en un bolsillo. Tomó el libro y lo guardó en su mochila decidiéndose de una vez por todas.

* * *

Armand le llevó una taza de café humeante a Yulia hasta la cama. Se lo dio a la joven y se sentó en la orilla de la cama a acomodarle la almohada. Armand le sonrió a Yulia mientras ella se tomaba el café de un solo trago.

–Bonito día elegiste para enfermarte, Volkova.

–Cállate y consiénteme. – le reclamó ella haciendo puchero.

Armand abrazó a su amiga y le empezó a hacer cariños en el cabello. Yulia se recargó en su pecho dejándose querer por el único hombre que había dejado entrar en su vida. El caballero arropó a la chica meciéndola suavemente.

–Es la primera vez en cuatro años que alguien me da tanto cariño. Gracias Armand.

–¿Para qué son los amigos?

–Armand, Repíteme, ¿cómo te hiciste fan?

–Creí que no querías hablar de t.A.T.u – respondió sorprendido.

–No quiero, pero sí quiero saber cómo te hiciste fan. No eras ningún jovencito cuando te aficionaste.

–¿Me estas diciendo viejo?

–¿Yo? ¡Nunca! –contestó Yulia con solemnidad, haciéndose la inocente.

–Me convertí en fan suyo a mis treinta años. Llevaba una vida muy infeliz, Yulia. Estaba casado con una mujer que me pedía un hijo pero sinceramente yo no quería una responsabilidad así. Un día, en mi aburrida oficina de mi aburrido trabajo en un periódico local escuché la canción que cantaron en Eurovisión 2003. Me encantó y me dediqué a averiguar más sobre ustedes. Conseguí el primer disco en inglés y en ruso, al igual que el segundo disco. Al mismo tiempo mi vida comenzó a tomar un rumbo muy extraño. Mi esposa me pidió el divorcio, ya estaba saliendo con otro hombre. Por extraño que parezca no me importó. Puedo confesar que hasta me dio gusto por ella. Pasaba las tardes solo en mi casa escuchándolas a ustedes y complaciéndome con la presencia de sus fotografías en la computadora.

–Eres un enfermo ¿lo sabías? ¡Teníamos 19 años en ese entonces!

–¿Y qué? Ya eran un par de mujeres hermosísimas. – replicó Armand dándole una mordida a la mejilla de Yulia.

–¡Hey! ¡No abuses de la enferma!

–Tú en especial eras mi favorita. Aún lo eres. Al mes de haberme vuelto un fanático de su música conocí a Alain. Cambió mi vida. Sus canciones me golpearon el subconsciente y me hicieron ver la razón de mi infelicidad. Un romance fugaz con Alain me sirvió para hallar la clave de todo. Dejé mi trabajo y llegué a Paris.

–Malchik gej. – susurró Yulia en su lengua madre que hacía 4 años nadie se la había escuchado.

–Ese soy yo. Me abrieron los ojos, Yulia. Ahora dime, ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿En qué estás pensando?

Yulia perdió la mirada en el fondo de la taza vacía. Llevaba mucho pensando en Lena, le había vuelto esa fiebre por ella y estaba segura que esta vez no sobreviviría. Sintió la mirada de Armand sobre ella y se apresuró a sonreír.

–¿En qué piensas?

–En Lena.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? Yo no me trago eso de que cada quien quería dedicarse a algo diferente.

–¿Quieres saber? Que más da, necesito desahogar esto. Todo comenzó justo después de que visitamos Paris. Lena y yo ya traíamos muchos problemas, de comunicación más que nada. Los conciertos aquí y allá estaban acabando con nosotras. Cuando no estábamos en el escenario cantando, estábamos en el escenario ensayando o durmiendo exhaustas en nuestra habitación. Después del concierto que ofrecimos aquí la siguiente fecha era Praga.

–Pero tuvieron un día de descanso ¿no?

–Sí… Lena no quiso hablar ese día. La verdad es que necesitábamos descansar. Ese día quería proponerle que nos diéramos vacaciones y retomáramos nuestra relación que se había convertido en todo trabajo. Sin embargo… el concierto de Praga.

–Estuve en ese concierto. La chica no te quitaba los ojos de encima y parecía dispuesta todo.

–Y así fue. No se cómo, pero se metió al camerino, cuando entré se me insinuó. Juro que no me pasó por la mente siquiera besarla, pero Lena entró y me vio en una situación bastante incómoda.

–Con las manos en los senos de la fan.

–¿Cómo…?

–Superfan, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Armand agitando una mano junto a su rostro.

–Cierto… Si antes Lena no quería hablar menos después de ese concierto. De pronto yo ya no podía mirar en ninguna dirección porque Lena creía que estaba mirando a otra mujer. Después vino la gira en Estados Unidos, donde nos invitaron al programa de esa maldita obesa. Lo arruinó todo. ¿Viste ese programa?

–Sí. Le rompiste el corazón a todos los que lo vimos.

Yulia suspiró dejando su taza en la mesa de noche, se recostó de nuevo y le dio la espalda a Armand. Sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a llorar en silencio, humedeciendo sus pestañas y su almohada. Armand la abrazó cariñosamente pegando su cuerpo al de ella, no podía hacer nada por su pequeña amiga sólo podía ofrecerle el consuelo de un abrazo. Yulia se volteó quedando frente a frente con su amigo.

–Yo nunca engañé a Lena, Armand.

–Te creo, Yul.

–¿Por qué ella no hizo lo mismo?

–¿Qué se yo niña? Soy gay, no una chica. – respondió sonriendo cándidamente.

Yulia le devolvió la sonrisa y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo. Se sentía tan devastada. Los recuerdos la habían sepultado de nuevo. Siguió llorando hasta que sus lágrimas se vieron superadas por el cansancio y quedó dormida abrazada a su amigo, el único hombre que la había comprendido tan bien como Lena en su momento.

* * *

Svetlana observó a Lena. La idea de ir a Paris era para despejar a Lena de todo el pasado, de lo que la hería en Moscú pero había sido una mala idea, Lena se veía más melancólica que nunca. No se atrevía preguntar qué le ocurría y no la había detenido a pesar de escucharla ir y venir por la habitación durante toda la madrugada. Finalmente oyó la puerta cerrarse, Lena se había ido. Se levantó y se metió a bañar sin ninguna prisa. Algo muy dentro de su corazón le decía que la única finalidad de su visita a Paris había sido permitir a Lena irse y seguir su camino hacia donde fuera que éste le llevara. Su corazón empezó a sangrar con la idea de perderla pero el agua lavó esa sangre dejando tras de sí únicamente la resignación propia de quien ama y no es correspondido. Después bajó a desayunar y en el lobby escuchó la voz de Lena. Hablaba con el recepcionista y parecía que le pedía informes. Lena salió por la puerta y apresurada pidió un taxi. Stvetlana se acercó al recepcionista, no tenía intenciones de espiar a su amada pero su curiosidad le picaba como doscientos aguijones.

–Disculpe, ¿qué le preguntó mi amiga hace unos segundos?

– Madmoiselle Katina preguntó la dirección de un pequeño auditorio al oeste.

–¿Auditorio?

–Sí, hace unos momentos salió una pareja que se dirigía a sus casas y comentaban algo sobre un recital de piano de los alumnos de la maestra Volkova. Madmoiselle Katina inmediatamente los abordó y le dijeron que el recital daría lugar el pequeño auditorio del que ya le hice mención.

–Sí, sí. Maestra Volkova, ¿verdad?

–Sí, madmoiselle.

Svetlana sintió que su corazón lloraba y que su razón trataba de consolarle con ideas sobre lo heroico de amar a quien se sabe desde siempre imposible, le habló a su corazón sobre lo romántico de la renuncia cuando se une a la persona amada con su felicidad. ¿Así que ahora era una heroína? Se rió de la ironía que encerraba su pregunta y con la hiel aún besándole los labios fue a desayunar.

* * *

El día había amanecido bastante cálido, el cielo estaba tildado de nubes pequeñas y perfectamente blancas, era un día agradable para pasear, no para estar encerrada comiéndose las uñas y caminando de un lado a otro de un auditorio vacío según apreció Simone. La mujer llevaba toda la mañana yendo de aquí para allá esperando que el tiempo volara sobre su cabeza, pero lo único que pasaba por ahí eran dos moscas que se perseguían desde hacía horas. Así pues la escritora no tenía otro oficio que caminar haciendo círculos, observó su reloj y notó que faltaban cuatro horas para el recital. A pesar de la negativa de Monique, Yulia había decidido seguir con el plan pues tenía fe absoluta en que la joven recapacitaría y se presentaría en el recital. Por otro lado Armand había reunido a algunos chicos para representar con la farsa del recital en caso de que fuese necesario. Así que todo estaba listo, las sillas, el piano y un micrófono, no necesitaban más que aquello. Dejándose caer sobre una silla, Simone repasó el acto circense que habían preparado para el momento especial. Simone estaría junto a los padres de Monique para impedirles irse o hacer cualquier otra cosa que interrumpiera la presentación; Armand se encontraría cerca de la puerta por si acaso Simone no pudiera contener a Madam y Monsieur Poulain; Yulia se haría cargo de ser maestra de ceremonia y de acompañar a Monique para que la niña no se acobardara y echara todo a perder. Todo estaba listo, acomodarían a los editores y críticos lejos de los padres de Monique para que no sospecharan nada antes de lo debido. Sí señor, todo estaba listo. Sin embargo, por un agudo sentimiento de nerviosismo, mismo que experimentaba antes de cada presentación de sus libros, no podía moverse del auditorio que serviría de plataforma (o cementerio) a los sueños de su querida Monique. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa hermosa y joven sonrisa, a menudo se reprochaba haberse enamorado de una muchacha tan joven pero luego se decía que el corazón es un terco que de razones nada escucha y cual niño caprichoso hace lo que le viene en gana sin pedir consejo ni permiso de nadie, así pues se había enamorado de su alumna.

* * *

Tres horas después Yulia despertó sobresaltándose al verse acompañada por un cuerpo masculino, pero el susto duró un suspiro pues recordó que ese hombre no era otro sino Armand. Se desperezó mirando el reloj, el susto fue mayor al anterior, le quedaba apenas una hora para el recital y ambos tenían que cambiarse.

–¡Armand! ¡Despierta! – gritó tirándolo de la cama.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó adormilado.

–¡El recital! – exclamó corriendo por toda la habitación buscando su ropa, su toalla de baño y, por último la puerta del baño.

–¿Qué tiene el recital? Es a las seis. – murmuró acomodándose de nuevo en la cama.

–¡¡Ve qué hora es!!

–Volkova déjame dormir apenas son las… ¡CINCO! ¡Mon Dieu ! – corrió de un lado a otro poniéndose los zapatos y dejando los platos sucios en la cocina, mientras salía del departamento alcanzó a gritarle a Yulia: - ¡Nos vemos en el auditorio!

Yulia se bañó y vistió en tiempo récord corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies hacia el auditorio. Sin embargo al llegar a la esquina encontró cerrado el paso, al parecer habían detectado una peligrosa fuga en el servicio de drenaje y se habían cerrado los caminos 4 cuadras a la redonda. Según el policía, transeúntes y automóviles por igual tendrían que rodear el perímetro lo que los llevaría a cruzar el río. No podía creer que el día que más había planeado en su vida era precisamente aquél que le estaba saliendo mal. Rodear el camino por el río le tomaría al menos una hora, y no disponía de esos 60 minutos completos.

* * *

El auditorio, aunque pequeño, parecía por fuera esos bellos teatros londinenses con el glamour francés. Las luces, sensibles a la oscuridad, comenzaron a encenderse iluminando un pequeño letrero en el que se leía "Recital de Piano por los alumnos de la maestra Volkova". La gente se había dado cita fuera del recital desde temprano. Al parecer había muchos desconocidos entusiastas de presenciar el evento, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Monsieur Poulain que, como ya sabemos, consideraba a Yulia poco menos que una pordiosera con conocimientos de piano. Algunos curiosos miraban con atención el letrero y lo comentaban entre risillas. Monsieur Poulain comenzaba a sentirse incómodo al pensar que estaría entre puros locos, sin embargo no podía hacer nada pues era su oportunidad para despedir a Yulia de una buena vez.

–¡Cuánta gente! – exclamó Madame Poulain - ¿Lo ves? Yulia no es una don nadie.

–Puede ser gente pagada. – refunfuñó el señor.

–¿Con qué dinero, querido? Lo que tu le pegas no le alcanzaría para pagar ni el desayuno de cualquiera de estas personas. – agregó la dama que se alejó de su marido buscando con la mirada un lugar.

Una mujer rubia, a quien el lector reconocerá como Simone, se acercó a la madre de Monique. Las manos le temblaban, aunque no de una manera perceptible para la señora, sus rodillas se sentían de goma y ciertamente su maquillaje estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de los nervios. Simone se limpió el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo y con su mejor sonrisa se acercó a la madre de Monique.

–Madmoiselle Poulain, ¿no es así?

–Sí, soy yo. – respondió la señora observando a su despampanante interlocutora.

–Soy Simone Bovie. Si me permite, Yulia me pidió que les reserváramos sitios especiales a su marido y usted. – de pronto la escritora notó que Monsieur Poulain no se encontraba con su esposa y temió que el hombre no fuera a aparecer. - ¿Y su marido?

–Seguro está por ahí criticando algo. No se preocupe por él, Simone.

–Bueno, eh… sígame por favor. Le mostraré su asiento.

Con un tranquilo ademán Simone caminó frente a la señora y le mostró su sitio justo frente al piano. Nada podía salir mal, absolutamente nada. Excepto quizá que Yulia no se apareciera, o que los padres de Monique sospecharan y se la llevaran, o tal vez que alguien hiciera algún comentario que provocara que todo el espectáculo se viniera abajo. Simone comenzó a temblar de nuevo, y al mismo tiempo trató de tranquilizarse pensando que no podía salir nada mal porque lo habían planeado muy cuidadosamente. Sonrió un poco más animada y fue a atender al resto de los invitados, incluyendo a Monsieur Poulain que, tal y como lo había dicho su esposa, estaba criticando la pésima distribución del escenario. Finalmente todo estaba listo, pero había un pequeño problema…

–¿Dónde están Yulia y Armand? – escuchó la tímida voz de Monique a sus espaldas.

–Ya deben estar en camino. No te preocupes, querida. – sonrió ocultándole su propio pánico.

Faltaba poco menos de veinte minutos para que iniciara el "recital" y ni huella de Armand o Yulia, Simone marcó varias veces al celular del señor pero no respondía las llamadas. Una sensación de prefacio apocalíptico se le apareció cuando vio a los padres de Monique inspeccionar el teatro, y finalmente todo terminó por parecerle la antesala del infierno cuando el editor Claude Cassel asomó su rostro en el teatro y comenzó a platicar sobre libros con sus compañeros editores y escritores que estaban de asistentes. Simone estuvo apunto de desmayarse cuando vio a Armand saludar al editor y decirle algo al oído.

–¿Dónde, en el nombre de todas las estrellas, has estado? ¿Dónde esta Yulia?

–¿No ha llegado? Bueno, podemos empezar sin ella. ¿Cuánto falta para empezar?

–No podemos empezar sin Yulia. – intervino Monique.

–Tenemos que. No podemos hacer esperar a la gente, especialmente a tus padres o empezarán a sospechar.

–No quiero empezar sin Yulia aquí. Empezamos juntas, esto lo tenemos que hacer juntas. Por favor. – suplicó la joven con las manos juntas.

Simone y Armand no pudieron evitar carcajearse estruendosamente y verse obligados a cubrir su boca con ambas manos. El pequeño discurso de Monique había sido tan emotivo y tan propio de una novela barata que les fue imposible contenerse. La joven los miró desconcertada sonrojándose y escondiendo su rostro tras su libreta.

* * *

–Pardon, madmoiselle. ¡No puedo hacer nada! – exclamó el conductor del taxi ofuscado por el tráfico detenido y el rostro preocupado de su pasajera pelirroja.

Lena golpeó su rodilla molesta por la marea de automóviles que se había quedado estancada. Dicen que es mejor tener en cuenta el camino que se recorre paso a paso porque de ese modo no nos damos desesperamos si acaso vemos nuestra meta muy lejana pero Lena no podía pensar en nada mas que en su destino. Atrapada entre el tráfico y una avería en el drenaje su mente se vio envuelta ya no en recuerdos sino en una profunda reflexión sobre lo que hacía en ese momento. ¿Qué pasó por su mente para estar ahí, en camino a un auditorio donde presumiblemente estaría Yulia? Su mente analizó los minutos previos a esa decisión: Lena se encontraba en el lobby del hotel esperando a Svetlana y disfrutando del ambiente francés cuando escuchó a una pareja mencionar el nombre Volkova. Inmediatamente saltó de su asiento y se dirigió a la pareja.

–Disculpen, – dijo haciendo uso del poco francés que había aprendido años atrás – no quería escuchar su conversación pero… ¿acaso mencionaron el apellido Volkova?

El corazón le daba vueltas, y la cabeza le palpitaba con estruendo, ¿o acaso era al revés? ¡Quién podía decirlo! Toda su atención estaba enfocada en esa pareja de adultos que la miraban desconcertados. Lena podía adivinar las preguntas que se formulaban en sus ojos: ¿quién era esa jovencita pelirroja que osaba escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?, ¿qué podía llamarle tanto la atención de un apellido?, ¿qué quería concretamente abordándoles de esa forma tan grosera?... Finalmente el señor salió de su asombro y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa le respondió:

–Mi esposa y yo estábamos hablando de un recital que se ofrecerá en el el auditorio Camillé.

–Pero mencionaron el apellido Volkova, ¿no es así?

–Sí, madmoiselle. Mi esposa y yo fuimos invitados a asistir, nuestra sobrina fue alumna de la maestra Volkova hace unos años.

–¿Maestra Volkova? – su rostro palideció ante la esperanzada idea de que aquella pareja de franceses y ella, una chica rusa aturdida por el momento, estuvieran hablando de la misma Volkova.

–¿Se siente bien? – inquirió el hombre recibiendo una desaprobatoria mirada de su esposa.

–Debo parecerles una loca – y en verdad lo parecía – pero ¿cómo es esta maestra Volkova?

–No lo sabemos, ni mi esposa ni yo la vimos jamás, pero hizo maravillas con nuestra sobrina, ¿no es así, cariño? Tengo entendido que es de Rusia.

–¿Dónde se encuentra este auditorio?

–Es inusual que una joven extranjera se interese en los recitales de estudiantes. – advirtió la señora que le miraba con recelo y sostenía el brazo de su marido como queriendo darle a entender que aquél hombre era suyo y de nadie más, Lena se limitó a sonreírle.

–Lo sé, pero tengo la vaga esperanza de que estemos hablando de la misma Volkova y quisiera ir a comprobarlo.

–Tome un taxi y pida que le lleven al auditorio Camille. En épocas pasadas fue un auditorio muy conocido así que cualquiera le puede llevar.

En ese mismo instante olvidó todo, se olvidó de Svetlana, se olvidó de su separación, del pasado, todo lo que le importaba era darle vida a esa esperanza. ¿Podía ser que la vida las hubiera reunido de nuevo en la ciudad del amor? Tal vez era hora, tal vez era verdad que los grandes amores nunca se olvidan y que el amor verdadero trama caminos tan extraños que es imposible ver que si hay una separación en algún punto habrá una reunión. No pensó en qué haría cuando llegara, en qué le diría cuando la viera, sólo quería verla. Sin embargo la calma le daba oportunidad de pensarlo todo, de ver cuán estúpido había sido su impulso. Ahora quería correr, pero correr de vuelta a los brazos de Svetlana. Sí, eso haría, pagaría el taxi y correría entre los automóviles hasta el hotel, se abrazaría a Svetia y luego le rogaría con lágrimas inexplicables que se fueran de Paris y nunca más volvieran. Eso sería huir, le dijo la psicóloga con la que compartía corazón. El taxi comenzó a moverse sacando a Lena de sus cavilaciones y arrojándola de nuevo al dilema anterior, ¿llegaría a tiempo? ¿Qué le diría al verla?

Cuando el tráfico se detuvo de nuevo contempló sus posibilidades. Si la tal maestra Volkova era Yulia, ¿qué posibilidades había de que la tratara igual que en el aeropuerto? ¿Qué ocurriría si ya tenía a alguien más? Bueno, eso era lógico, después de todo ella misma ya tenía a alguien más. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? A esa pregunta se reducían todas las demás. La pelirroja suspiró pegando su frente contra el cristal. Tenía que esperar, ser paciente, dejar que la vida tirara la moneda, ya se vería que ocurriría con ella y Yulia.

* * *

La pelinegra corría tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían, de cuando en cuando miraba el reloj y sentía como los minutos se le escapaban del pequeño TIMEX en cada sacudida. Su corazón empezaba a gritar por una bocanada grande de oxígeno y amenazaba con detenerse no ver visto cumplido su capricho cuando Yulia divisó el auditorio y bajó la velocidad hasta detenerse completamente frente a la puerta. Se dejó caer en el suelo y tomó todo el aire que le fue posible mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y las mejillas. Se levantó sintiendo que las piernas exigían un largo reposo luego de tan tremenda maratón pero había que hacer el último esfuerzo y con una entrada por demás teatral empujó las puertas del auditorio llamando la atención de todos los que ahí se encontraban. Con paso seguro y sin mirar a nadie caminó hasta el piano se sentó en el banquillo y acarició las teclas sin permitirles emitir ni un solo sonido, las contempló detenida en sus negros y blancos. Por un segundo dejó de escuchar los murmullos de los presentes y se olvidó que estaba ahí por Monique, para darle una oportunidad de hacer lo que más le gustaba y que sus padres se dieran cuenta de ese talento. En su mente sólo existía una cosa: el piano.

En un estruendo que hizo que más de uno de los presentes brincara de su asiento, Yulia comenzó a interpretar a Bach: Toccata al fugue*. El silencio se hizo completo después de las primeras 10 notas, en los dedos de la diminuta pelinegra se centraba ahora toda la atención. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sus dedos conocían dónde había que tocar aún en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. La gente la miraba como víctima de un hechizo repentino, todos habían escuchado al menos una vez esa melodía que evocaba momentos tétricos y gritos en mitad de la noche. Yulia sonrió como lo habría hecho el Fantasma de la Ópera al encontrarse con Christine horrorizada en su presencia. Continuó aterrorizando con estas notas a su audiencia y poco a poco les hizo olvidar el barullo pasado para concentrarse en esta única y solemne presencia. El viejo auditorio se había transformado de repente en las instalaciones subterráneas de un loco músico.

La última nota sonó dejando un hueco en los oídos de todos los presentes cuando finalmente se apagó. La gente seguía inmóvil, cautiva por esas redes invisibles que Yulia había tejido con su música. Yulia sonrió desde su sitio en el banquillo y se levantó, en el mismo momento en que su rostro miró de frente a toda la gente reaccionó estallando en aplausos, la pelinegra agradeció a la audiencia con una caravana. ¿Hacía cuanto de la última vez que había hecho eso? Muchos años desde que un público le aplaudiera. La chica sonrió aún más, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía verse ovacionada con aplausos por su pasión: la música. Le guiñó un ojo a Armand, Simone y Monique que la miraban boquiabiertos. Estaban al borde del colapso nervioso esperándola por la entrada para actores cuando escucharon el piano y entre prisas y tropezones se percataron que la desdichada pelinegra ya estaba dando su espectáculo. Hizo una nueva caravana y se sentó de nuevo al piano. Suspiró mirando el techo y palpando las teclas comenzó a interpretar Sonata Luz de Luna*, la de Beethoven. La tristeza se diluía en dulce amargura cuando el piano cantaba suavemente los sentimientos agonizantes de la pianista. Sin embargo, Yulia tan versátil, se dio cuenta de que su público compartía esa tristeza y no era un evento adecuado para tal sentimiento, la pelinegra sonrió cambiando la melodía sutilmente a un arreglo propio del tema principal de una famosa obra de teatro: El Fantasma de la Opera. El ánimo del público se vio cambiado radicalmente e incluso hubo un par de sonrisas, el arreglo terminó con Fur Elise* a un ritmo demasiado rápido, que no solo desplegaban sus habilidades sino que pusieron a los asistentes, incluso al escéptico Monsieur Poulain, en un humor mucho más animado y deseoso de escuchar más. Yulia terminó con la frente perlada del esfuerzo y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Simone se sorprendió al ver a su amiga sonreír de esa manera, era igual a esa hermosa sonrisa al finalizar los conciertos cuando aún integraba t.A.T.u.

–Muchas gracias por haber venido. – dijo una vez que los aplausos cesaron. –Como saben estamos aquí para sorprendernos con el talento de mis alumnos. –Muy atentamente se fijó en la reacción del padre de Monique al decir esto, y no le quitó la vista de encima con lo que tenía a continuación. –Aunque debo corregirme, sólo tengo una alumna: Monique Poulain.

El padre de la joven se sonrió satisfecho de saber que Monique era su única alumna, aunque le intrigaba la razón que había tenido Yulia para hacer un recital de una sola persona, era mucho más grande su gozo al saber que la maestra era una simple fracasada, al menos en su opinión. Monique subió al proscenio y se sentó en el mismo banquillo que su maestra había ocupado antes, en sus manos sostenía un librillo y tímidamente lo abrió sobre el teclado del piano emitiendo un sordo FA.

–Tenemos ya bastante tiempo trabajando para este día. – Yulia se inclinó sobre Monique y le susurró al oído: –No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

La chica respondió con una sonrisa este gesto, respiró profundamente y se levantó del banquillo encarando al público. Se preguntó por qué Yulia había decidido poner a sus padres tan al alcance, su padre sólo necesitaba tres pasos para alcanzar el escenario y ciertamente eso no le daba tiempo suficiente para huir. Aclaró la voz y le sonrió a los hombres de la primera fila junto a sus padres.

–Quisiera… quisiera leer algo para ustedes. Es… bueno… lo leeré primero.

_**"¿Sabes qué pasa cuando te enamoras de un ángel?__  
__La luna se vuelve muy baja__  
__y las estrellas dejan de ser inalcanzables,__  
__en tu espalda crecen alas,__  
__el suelo se vuelve una ilusión._

_Todo lo que signifique amar__  
__toma un sentido nuevo,__  
__su beso te vitaliza,__  
__su abrazo te envuelve,__  
__y noche tras noche__  
__duermes al cobijo de sus alas._

_Cuando te enamoras de un ángel__  
__el mundo es tan poca cosa__  
__pues ahí jamás encontrarás__  
__una sonrisa tan pura,__  
__una mirada tan dorada,__  
__ni un amor tan entregado__  
__como el que tu ángel te ofrece._

_Cuando te enamoras de un ángel __  
__no te da miedo caer__  
__no puede asustarte semejante cosa,__  
__cuando un ser de luz__  
__ha acariciado tu cuerpo__  
__y besado tus párpados._

_Lo más triste de enamorarte de un ángel__  
__es que sabes desde el inicio__  
__que hay poca probabilidad de que sea duradero,__  
__y aún más, sabes que la gloria no es para ti._

_Cuando te enamoras de un ángel __  
__vives mirando el cielo__  
__esperando alguna señal,__  
__esperando que algún día vuelva a bajar._

_Cuando te enamoras de un ángel__  
__derramas muchas lágrimas__  
__porque sus labios están muy lejos para ser besados.__  
__porque su rostro es algo __  
__que ni en tu memoria puedes plasmar fielmente,__  
__cuando te enamoras de un ángel__  
__todo lo que te queda__  
__es una libreta llena de poemas,__  
__un corazón hecho cenizas,__  
__unas manos llenas de caricias,__  
__unos labios ansiosos por besar__  
__y un amor empaquetado__  
__sin una dirección a la que se lo puedas enviar."_

Monique suspiró y cerró los ojos durante dos segundos. No quería mirar la reacción del público. No, sólo no quería ver el rostro de sus padres. Primero escuchó un aplauso, luego dos… después ese par se multiplicaron hasta que la habitación se llenó de ellos. Monique abrió los ojos y se encontró con toda la gente aplaudiéndole. No podía creer que había arrancado aplausos de esa gente que era crítica por oficio, aún sus padres estaban aplaudiendo. Leyó otros dos poemas de su libreta recibiendo el mismo caluroso aplauso que con el primero. La gente casi se había olvidado del piano, no lo había hecho porque Yulia tocaba dulces melodías para acompañar las historias narradas por su alumna y amiga. Finalmente Yulia se detuvo y le hizo una señal a Monique para que continuara con el plan.

–Gracias. Me alegro que les haya gustado. –el corazón le oprimía el pecho, sintió que de pronto todo era silencio y todos los ojos la miraban a ella, todos indagaban en su mente adivinando su plan y casi podía sentir las manos de su padre sacudiéndola por rebelde, cerró los ojos y recordó a Simone y todo el apoyo que le había dado… eso era todo lo que necesitaba. – Esto que acabo de leerles es… mío.

Por supuesto, esto era una sorpresa sólo para los padres de Monique, el resto de los asistentes ya conocía la razón de su presencia ahí. La escena que se desarrolló a continuación es difícil de describir. La madre de Monique se llevó las manos a la boca y exclamó un chillido que a todos pareció de gusto, cosa confirmada cuando comenzó a aplaudir, sonreír y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, su padre tenía sobre su rostro una mueca de desagradado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y ambos pies haciendo fuerza sobre el suelo. Armand, Simone y Yulia intercambiaron miradas, tenían todo planeado por si el señor decidía subirse al escenario o ir a golpear a cualquiera de los tres.

–Tienes talento, muchacha. – se aventuró a decir uno de los periodistas que estaban presentes. –La maestra Volkova nos dijo que podíamos hacerte preguntas, ¿podemos hacerlo ahora o después?

Monique miró a su padre que no había cambiado ni un ápice su expresión y después respiró profundamente.

–Pueden hacerme preguntas, y si lo desean después continúo la lectura de los trabajos que he estado haciendo.

–Bueno, a todos los presentes nos citó Yulia pero todos sabemos que ella de letras no sabe nada. –comentó el periodista que había hablando anteriormente provocando la carcajada de todos cuando el rostro de Yulia se volvió rojo ante la acusación tan velada –¿Quién te estuvo orientando?

–Esa te la contesto yo, Jules. –respondió Yulia levantándose de su banquilla y jalando a Simone de la mano. – Señoras y señores, Simone Bouvie, escritora, ganadora de varios premios y conocida de todos.

Simone saludó a la audiencia y respondió las preguntas correspondientes al desarrollo y descubrimiento de Monique. Simone relató en su estilo único la manera en que Yulia le había llevado a Monique y todas las aventuras para lograr ese día. Yulia cuidaba cada cambio por minúsculo que fuera en el rostro del padre de Monique. Pero nada se percibía. Todo parecía marchar de maravilla y finalmente las preguntas cesaron dejando muy satisfechos a los periodistas, escritores y editores que habían asistido. La joven escritora se sentía en una nube de la que no quería tener que bajar nunca. Con buen ánimo leyó varias de sus obras recientes y culminó agradeciéndoles a todos su presencia con un dúo en el piano con Yulia.

* * *

–Al fin llegamos, señorita. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, el tráfico estaba imposible ya vio.

Lena ni siquiera le respondió al taxista estaba tan exasperada, tan desesperada y tan ilusionada que poco le importaban ya las dos horas en el maldito tráfico. Esperaba tontamente que el recital aún no hubiera terminado o que se topara con la maestra Volkova, misma que secretamente Lena esperaba que fuera una anciana. Sí, una vieja rusa que llevara tantos años en Paris que olvidado tuviera su idioma natal. Lena suspiró aliviada con esta idea y se acercó a la entrada. No se escuchaba nada y al darse cuenta de la hora asumió que el recital había terminado. Desesperanzada golpeo la puerta del auditorio como esperando que alguien la escuchara del otro lado. Miró la marquesina donde se leía "Recital de Piano" y por alguna razón su mente la llevó años atrás, a un momento lejano donde Yulia y ella tocaban la misma melodía sentadas al piano. Tenían catorce años y sólo les preocupaba divertirse y estar juntas todo el tiempo posible, Ivan era el que gritaba todo el día sobre la fama y la importancia del dúo. Las notas de aquél recuerdo sonaron disfónicas cuando un grupo estalló en carcajadas no muy lejos de Lena. La pelirroja les miró sin ningún interés, se trataba de una mujer rubia muy hermosa, un hombre maduro y una adolescente de cabello castaño, el trío se detuvo frente al teatro a pocos metros de Lena. No cabía duda que era un grupo extraño, la mujer parecía sobre protectora con la adolescente y el hombre lo era a su vez con las dos mujeres, sin embargo había algo en ellos que no le indicaba a Lena que fueran pareja, o algo similar.

–Todo salió tal y como lo planeamos. – oyó decir al hombre.

–No todo. El padre de Monique estallando en lágrimas era algo que ciertamente no estaba preparada para ver.

–¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Eso sí fue una sorpresa! – exclamó la jovencita abriendo sus ojos verdes tanto como podía.

–Pero todo salió bien. Tus padres te van a apoyar, Simone seguirá siendo tu tutora… - dijo al tiempo que simulaba con los dedos un par de comillas.

–¿Por qué las comillas? – preguntó la mujer rubia denotando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

–Simone, soy gay pero no nací ayer. – respondió el hombre guiñando un ojo.

–¡Eres un grosero, Armand!

Lena se sonrió para sí misma, ya había entendido qué hacía diferente a aquél grupo, al parecer Simone era lesbiana o quizá bisexual mientras que Armand era gay, y había algo simulado o real entre la joven, Monique, y aquella mujer. Sus dotes de psicóloga le hicieron evaluar la escena con mucha más profundidad pero antes de que empezara a hacer un psicoanálisis a lo Freud decidió acercárseles para preguntar las direcciones para volver al hotel.

–Disculpen.

–Deberíamos ir a celebrar. – comentó Armand, ninguno de los tres había escuchado la tímida voz de Lena.

Lena sonrió más que amabilidad por molestia, estaba harta de cómo había dado inicio su día. Se acercó un par de pasos más y se disponía a tocar el hombro de uno de ellos cuando Monique la congeló con sus palabras.

–¿Sin Yulia? – dijo la chica; debía ser una coincidencia, pensó Lena.

–No podemos echar a perder tu día de triunfo solo porque Volkova prefirió irse a descansar. – replicó Simone; una terrible coincidencia, seguía pensando Lena.

–¿Qué se le va a hacer? La rusita está enfermita e hizo un gran esfuerzo para venir al recital.

No podía ser, Lena tuvo que luchar mucho consigo misma para no desmayarse. ¿Podía ser posible que hablaran de su Yulia? Eran muchas coincidencias, los nombres, la procedencia, el piano… ¿era posible? Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza Lena dio el paso que le separaba del grupo.

–Disculpen. ¿Están hablando de Yulia Volkova? ¿La ex integrante del grupo t.A.T.u?

Simone, Armand y Monique se giraron hacia la recién llegada pelirroja y los tres desorbitaron sus ojos al reconocerla. A ninguno de los tres podía escapársele el conjunto de pecas, cabello de fuego y ojos grises e intensos como la niebla en un páramo.

–Sí… –respondió tímidamente Monique.

–¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? Díganme por favor.

Lena estaba siendo víctima de sus impulsos y de la emoción. Todo el pasado se le borró de la mente, ya no le importaban los reclamos, los sueños rotos, los engaños, las mentiras, los años separadas, el dolor, las lágrimas, todo lo que quería era ver esos ojos azules, quería aspirar el aroma de su cabello negro, ¿o quizá ya lo tendría rubio de nuevo? Quería verla, abrazarla, besarla, mirarla nada más. Todo esto se reflejaba en sus ojos, los tres conocían la historia de ellas, y sabían el estado en el que Yulia se encontraba últimamente. Simone fue la que se animó y le escribió la dirección de Yulia en una servilleta de esas que los escritores siempre traen consigo. Lena tomó la servilleta como si se tratase de algo sagrado y corrió a la calle a tomar el primer taxi que viera libre sin siquiera despedirse de aquél trío caído del cielo.

El corazón de Lena parecía querer estallar, el departamento de Yulia quedaba tan cerca. Su mente estaba en blanco, nada de recuerdos, nada del presente, nada de emociones, solo la emoción que oprime el pecho hasta hacernos querer tragar aire hasta por los poros. El ruido de la ciudad se le apretaba contra los oídos pero Lena era incapaz de escuchar nada que no fuera el sonido de la servilleta arrugándose bajo el jugueteo de sus manos.

El taxi se detuvo y el corazón de Lena hizo lo mismo, parecía que el mundo había dejado de respirar como se hace en una sala de cine cuando el clímax de la película se aproxima. Lena subió las escaleras viejas con el eco de sus pasos como el único sonido que la seguía. Se detuvo frente a la indicada puerta y llamo dos veces. Se oyó que descorrieron un pasador, una cerradora y finalmente la puerta se empezó a abrir. Se encontraron gris contra azul, azul contra gris, sorpresa contra sorpresa.

–¿Lena? ¿Qué haces aquí?


	13. CAPITULO 11: Corazones a la Distancia

**CORAZONES A LA DISTANCIA**

**t.A.T.u Girl**

**CAPITULO 11: Corazones a la Distancia**

Sus ojos no daban crédito, ahí frente a ella se encontraba esa mujer que tanto había amado, a quien había dañado y quien le había robado toda felicidad desde su separación; ahí, frente a ella, estaba Lena, su pelirroja. Ya no era la jovencita que había dejado en el aeropuerto de Moscú, era una mujer joven y más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, llevaba el cabello ligeramente diferente y sus ojos grises parecían haberse hundido en una tarde londinense, tanto fuego apagado por la niebla.

Lena la observaba incrédula, sentía que a cada segundo despertaría en su cama helada en Moscú y se aferraba con fuerza a mantenerse en ese sueño, si eso era lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante. Sentía unas enormes ganas de brincar a sus brazos, de cuidarla, de protegerla… se veía tan sola y desvalida. Inmediatamente Lena pensó que era absurdo, que seguro en su habitación Yulia tenía a alguien que la esperaba pero… el amor pudo mas en ese momento y no pudo hacer sino notar que su amada aún usaba el cabello negro, que las mejillas estaban hundidas y que una sombra liliácea se aferraba sus ojos. Como siempre, la primera en articular palabra fue ella.

– ¿Lena? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tanto tiempo, tantas lágrimas, tantos recuerdos, tantas noches solitarias y ella le preguntaba eso. Una rabia indescriptible lamió sus labios y tomó el gobierno de sus acciones. Las ideas viajan más rápido que las acciones, sin embargo no es una regla. Antes de que cualquiera de las dos reaccionara la mano de Lena había hecho un recorrido tan largo como el de su dueña desde Rusia hasta Francia y ahora se encontraba en el lado opuesto con la palma expuesta hacia el techo. Sobre el pómulo de la pelinegra se formó una mancha roja. Se acomodó el cabello sacudido y se llevó los dedos a la mejilla ofendida. Una bofetada, esa era su manera de decir 'hola' después de todo ese tiempo.

Nadie dijo más. Se miraron firmemente haciéndose todas las preguntas que se negaron a formularse en un inicio. ¿Así era como quedaban las cosas? ¿Se amaban realmente? ¿Había valido la pena llorar durante tantos años por esto? ¿Era lo que tenían en mente sobre su reencuentro? ¿En verdad valía la pena todo ese dolor por… este momento? Yulia se dijo que sí, Lena que no.

– ¡Te extrañé tanto! – exclamó Yulia abriendo sus brazos dispuesta a resguardarse en el pecho de su pelirroja.

Lena observó todo en cámara lenta, sus impulsos habían quedado nuevamente encerrados detrás de la cordura. Se reprochó haber llegado hasta ahí, se reprochó haber seguido su capricho hasta ese punto. ¿Qué hacía ahí? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué la había golpeado? Por todo el daño que le había hecho, por todas las noches que lloró por ella, por los miles de pedazos en los que se partió su corazón. Sin embargo, verla de nuevo había encendido la pequeña llama que había quedado viva y que Lena se empeñaba en extinguir con los besos de Svetlana. Sus ojos se suavizaron igual que su expresión, sus brazos se abrieron un par de centímetros para recibir a la pelinegra, sin embargo cuando Yulia estuvo a punto de abrazarla sus manos reaccionaron movidas por su razón y la empujaron golpeándola contra la puerta. Yulia le dirigió una mirada herida y confundida, estaba tan feliz de ver a Lena de nuevo y ella la abofeteaba y la empujaba. Yulia no sabía que Lena luchaba contra sí misma, no sabía que en el interior de la pecosa se desataba una lucha entre el corazón y su orgullo. El corazón daba sus razones: ya habían sido demasiados años extrañándola, no había razón para seguir recriminándole lo que ocurrió en el pasado; el orgullo también tenía sus argumentos: nunca le explicó la razón para su engaño, jamás quiso hablar del tema, se largó de Rusia dejándola más sola que nunca en su vida. De repente, la lucha terminó.

– ¿Cómo estás? – susurró con la mirada clavada en el piso.

– Bien. – respondió Yulia con sequedad. – ¿Gustas pasar?

Yulia se hizo a un lado en caso de que Lena quisiera pasar. La pelirroja avanzó en el departamento sin decir nada. Observó su alrededor, todo parecía tan descuidado, tan triste. Incluso un cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarro le sonaba a tristeza diluida en una habitación. Se sentó en un sofá sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Yulia se sentó junto a ella observándola, cuidando cada movimiento de la pelirroja. Se veía tan bonita. Yulia sonrió.

– ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

– Escuché en el hotel que una tal Volkova daría un recital de piano.

– Oh.

El silencio se hizo contundente. Yulia no dejaba de observarla y Lena no dejaba de mirar el suelo y juguetear con sus dedos. Finalmente no lo soportó un instante más y fijó sus ojos grises en los de su amada. Ambas se acercaron y sus labios se fundieron suavemente, después de que aquél beso liberara el instinto la ternura salió huyendo. Yulia mordió los labios de Lena y la pelirroja hizo lo propio arañando los brazos de su amada. Sus cuerpos se pegaron por instinto, daba la impresión que las ropas acabarían fundiéndose. Las manos de ambas vagaban libremente por la anatomía que conocían mejor que la propia. Lena lamía el alma de Yulia con cada beso y sus manos se hacían camino sobre la cintura y los senos de la pequeña pianista. La habitación se lleno de hondos gemidos, de murmullos y ocasionales suspiros. Yulia empujó a Lena besándola con agresividad, con la pasión acumulada y reprimida durante tantos años, le quitó el suéter y recorrió con sus dedos las caderas blancas sobre los jeans. Lena se aferró a Yulia por el cuello mordiendo sus labios, lamiéndolos, tocando cada poro como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca en su vida. Sus caderas chocaron provocando una explosión equivalente a la de dos planetas, se estremecieron en ese acto único que conocían de tantos años atrás, sus manos se entrelazaron formando parte de un rito que a ellas les gustaba llamar: hacer el amor. Lena le arrancó la blusa pasando sus manos llenas de fuego sobre su pecho y saboreando los pequeños pezones erectos de su amada pelinegra, de su lobo. Yulia se estremecía, gemía y luchaba por deshacerse de los jeans de Lena. Se observaron medio desnudas y jadeantes, ojalá la mente fuera menos complicada y no arruinara los momentos simples de la vida: Lena recordó en ese instante el programa de Sabrina, la sonrisa de Yulia antes de ese beso que las separaría por siempre y entonces, el amor, la pasión y la entrega dieron paso a la rabia y la furia. Debajo del cuerpo semidesnudo de Yulia empezó a golpear sus hombros, a patalear, a querer gritarle que la odiaba y al no poder gritarlo comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Qué tienes?

– ¡No me toques! – gritó al borde la histeria, golpeándola y haciendo todo por quitarse debajo de ella - ¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡Te odio!

– ¡¿Qué te pasa, Lena?! – gritó también Yulia quitándose de encima de la histérica pelirroja sin anticipar que al hacer esto ella se le iría encima a golpes.

Lena golpeaba con todo, uñas, dientes, puños, dedos, codos, no paraba de llorar, su rostro era el de aquél que ha sufrido mucho, un rostro distorsionado por la pena, por el llanto de muchas noches. Yulia trató de abrazarla pero Lena le arrojó un vaso que estaba sobre una mesa, apenas si falló el tiro. La odiaba tanto y la amaba igual. La odiaba por todo el pasado pero la seguía amando, no había dejado de amarla ni un solo instante desde que se habían separado. Todas las noches pensaba en ella y se atormentaba pensando si ella se acordaría de ella, si la pensaría como ella hacía, si aún la amaba. ¡Cuánto dolor! Tantas heridas que aún sangraban y ahora la tenía enfrente y no podía olvidar el pasado. No podía.

– ¡No tienes idea de cómo te odio, Yulia! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por haberme abandonado! ¡Te odio por haberme engañado! ¡Te odio por hacerme amarte tanto! ¡Te odio porque no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza menos de mi corazón! ¡Te odio porque te he extrañado como loca! ¡Te odio porque cada noche me dormía llorando con la esperanza de que fueras por mi algún día y tú nunca fuiste a buscarme! ¡Te odio Yulia!

– Lena…

– ¡Te odio!

– ¡Yo no me fui por gusto propio, tú ya no soportabas verme!

– ¡Me engañaste, Yulia!

– ¡Preferiste creerle a los malditos periódicos que a mí! ¡Jamás me dejaste contarte lo ocurrido!

– ¿Qué necesitabas explicarme si lo vi todo?

– ¡Viste lo que esa vieja estúpida quiso que vieras! ¡Las cosas no ocurrieron así!

– ¡¿Cómo ocurrieron entonces, Volkova?! – gritó Lena apretando los puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos, mirando con rabia asesina a la menuda joven que tenía frente a sí misma.

Yulia midió su distancia y se sentó en el sofá procurando que de ese modo Lena también se tranquilizara y la escuchara. La miró de reojo y notó que Lena aún estaba de pie, suspiró y comenzó su relato.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en Estados Unidos esa última vez? – Lena no le respondió nada. – Claro que la recuerdas. Qué estúpida soy… ¿Recuerdas la llamada que recibimos cuando llegamos al hotel? Era de una reportera que quería entrevistarme, le pregunté que por qué no a las dos y dijo que era para el programa de Sabrina, que así era la mecánica en el programa.

_**Flashback**_

– ¡Yul! ¡El teléfono!

– ¡Ya voy! – gritó la pelinegra arrojando sus maletas sobre la cama y lanzándose sobre el teléfono – ¿Hola?

– ¡Hola! Soy Sandra Wilson, trabajo para el talk show 'Sabrina'.

– Ajá. Ya dijimos que iremos… cualquier cosa que desee arreglar hágalo con Ivan por favor.

– Traté de hablar con él pero no está en su habitación, hablé también con la Srita. Kipler y le expliqué que es para unas entrevistas entonces dijo que hablara con ustedes, que finalmente son usted y Lena quienes deciden si dan o no entrevistas.

– Umm… ¿quieren entrevistarnos para el programa?

– Sí, pero por separado. Así es como funciona el programa, le hacemos las entrevistas a los invitados por separado cuando son un grupo, ya sabe para enriquecer el programa.

– Sí, comprendo.

– ¿Podemos vernos en el café que está en la esquina de su hotel? Claro, si le parece bien.

– Sí, sí. Está bien. ¿A qué horas?

– ¿Puede en este momento?

– Sí claro. – Yulia miró el reloj y observó la puerta del baño, Lena aún no salía.

– La veo ahí en 15 minutos.

La llamada finalizó de esa forma dejando a Yulia desconcertada y sin tiempo de preguntarle cómo la reconocería. Colgó el teléfono y fue hacia el baño.

– Lena, hablaron del programa.

– ¿Qué? – gritó Lena desde adentro.

– ¡Hablaron del programa! – gritó Yulia pegando su voz a la puerta.

– ¡No te escucho!

Yulia trató de abrir la puerta descubriendo que tenía el seguro puesto. Lena estaba cantando en la bañera y daba tremendos alaridos que no era posible que entre el agua corriendo y esos aullidos pudiera hacerse escuchar así que decidió escribirle en una nota "Ya vuelvo, salí un momento a una entrevista" y la dejó sobre la cama.

_***Fin Flashback***_

– No te creo. – respondió Lena sin emoción en su voz. – Yo no encontré ninguna nota.

– ¿No? Te juro que la dejé sobre la cama.

_*** Flashback ***_

Una recamarera llamó dos veces a la puerta y abrió al no recibir respuesta, al mismo tiempo Lena abrió la puerta del baño mientras cantaba a todo pulmón una canción de los 70's, envuelta en su toalla empezó a secarse el cabello. La recamarera la saludó y le indicó que iba a cambiar las sábanas porque no estaban limpias. Lena le hizo una seña de que continuara con su trabajo mientras ella seguía cantando y secando su cabello haciendo gestos en el espejo del baño. La recamarera se sonrió y encontró una hoja sobre la cama.

– Señorita Lena, ¿qué hago con esto?

Lena seguía canturreando y le hizo una seña con la mano de que hiciera su trabajo, la recamarera se rió y lo tomó como que se deshiciera de él. Echó la hoja en el bote de basura, hizo la cama con las sábanas limpias y se retiró de la habitación. Lena buscó a Yulia por la habitación sin hallarla y supuso que había ido a comer algo ya que momentos antes se quejaba de tener un hambre tremenda.

En el café, Yulia tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa pensando si había sido inteligente acceder a la entrevista. Se arriesgaba mucho pues al estar sola en un café cualquiera podía reconocerla y quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir si una turba de fanáticos se le aparecía. Finalmente apareció una chica que sin decirle nada le mostró una tarjeta de la televisora y su identificación de prensa. Supuso que lo hacía para no poner en alto los oídos de la gente a su alrededor. Se sentó frente a ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica brincó sobre la mesa y la besó.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – exclamó Yulia quitándosela de encima.

– Lo lamento. – susurró la chica – Me emocioné al verla. Soy su admiradora, Yulia.

– ¡No me importa si eres la que firma mis cheques, no voy a permitir que hagas esto!

Yulia se levantó furiosa arrojando un par de billetes por el café y el pastelillo que se había tomado mientras esperaba. Al volver a la habitación prefirió no decirle nada a Lena pues le pareció un evento intrascendente. Qué equivocada estaba…

_*** Fin Flashback ***_

– Eso fue lo que pasó, Lena. Eso es lo que realmente pasó… ¿me crees?

– No. Tu historia encaja perfectamente pero tuviste muchos años para fabricártela.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿A qué viniste Lena? ¡¿A torturarme por algo que pasó hace cuatro años?! ¿Viniste a recordarme cuán miserable es mi vida?

– ¡No me hables de una vida miserable, Yulia! ¡Todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensarte! ¡No he podido enamorarme otra vez por tu culpa! ¡Tengo el corazón destrozado porque a ti se te ocurrió que era buena idea engañarme con cuanta mujer se te cruzara enfrente!

– ¡Yo jamás te engañé, Lena! ¡Nunca te engañé con nadie! – gritó Yulia poniéndose de pie frente a Lena. - ¡¿Cuánto trabajo te cuesta entender que te amo, que aún te amo?!

– ¡Cállate! ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! – se levantó Lena golpeando a Yulia con todo lo que tenía.

Lena le gritaba que se callara golpeándola y llevándola con cada golpe contra la pared. Yulia no iba a dejarse golpear de nuevo y en cuanto estuvieron cerca de la pared tomó a Lena por las muñecas y la azotó contra la pared.

– ¡Quítate, Yulia! ¡Quítate!

– ¡Entiéndelo, Elena! ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO! Todos estos años no he dejado de añorar tu cuerpo, de soñar tus labios, de amarte con todo lo que mi alma tiene.

– ¡Cállate mentirosa!

Los labios de Yulia se unieron a los de Lena por la fuerza, la pelirroja trataba de golpearla pero sus manos seguían atrapadas por las muñecas, todo su cuerpo se estremecía con ese beso y muy a su pesar empezó a responderlo. Yulia soltó entonces las muñecas de Lena deshaciendo el botón de los jeans de la pelirroja, ella la empezó a golpear sin romper el beso. Yulia mordió sus labios con fuerza y viajó con su lengua por el paladar y sobre los dientes y labios de esa mujer que amaba tanto y que la golpeaba con tanta rabia. Lena continuó golpeándola, cediendo poco a poco a las manos y los besos de Yulia hasta que finalmente detuvo el ataque y se entregó por completo a esos labios que extrañaba tanto.

– Te amo. – susurró Yulia aprovechando la calma.

– Te odio. – respondió Lena agregando una fuerte bofetada.

– En ese caso te haré amarme de nuevo. – aquello provocó que Yulia la golpeara mas fuerte contra la pared y le sacara los jeans con furia.

Lena observaba a Yulia asustada y enojada, la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas procurando que Yulia dejara su ropa donde estaba, pero en cada intento perdía más terreno. Era presa de la desesperación, y empezó a golpear mas fuerte a Yulia, a arañarla, a morderla, finalmente Yulia le arrancó la ropa sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. La pelinegra observaba la pelea de Lena con una excitación casi animal, entre mas se esforzaba ella por detenerla Yulia más deseaba hacerla suya y hacerle entender cuánto la amaba. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de Lena mordiendo su cuello y buscando sus labios con la dificultad de que la pelirroja esquivaba sus labios al mismo tiempo que la golpeaba y empujaba lejos, o al menos eso trataba.

– ¡Déjame! ¡No te atrevas a seguirme tocando, Yulia! ¡Te vas a arrepentir! ¡Quítate! ¡Me das asco! ¡Entiendelo! ¡Me das ASCO!

Lena gritaba y golpeaba a Yulia con todo, nada de lo que le decía lo sentía realmente pero en su interior sólo había cabida para un sentimiento: la venganza. Quería vengarse por todo ese daño que ella le había hecho, quería devolverle solo un poco de todo su dolor, para ella Yulia no había sufrido en lo más mínimo, no había sufrido como ella, no había pasado las noches en vela, no había sufrido por preguntarse si estaría bien acaso. La odiaba tanto, y la seguía golpeando y empujando con rabia, diciéndole cosas que sabía que la lastimarían y lo hacía con tanto gusto y tanto placer. Quería destrozarla como ella había hecho con su partida.

Yulia comenzó a jalonearla de los brazos, del cuerpo, por y como podía la fue arrastrando hacia su habitación. Lena trató de zafarse, peleó, pateó, mordió, arañó y se aferró al quicio de la puerta luchando contra esa menuda mujer que de la nada había adquirido una fuerza impresionante. Yulia venció en la lucha metiéndola en la habitación y arrojándola a la cama.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! – gritó Lena levantándose de un brinco.

Yulia la observó sonriéndose, Lena tenía el rostro enrojecido de frustración y coraje, y sus ojos grises centelleaban con el odio que sentía por la pelinegra en esos momentos. Dio un paso hacia delante y Lena buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera servirle.

– Da un paso más y te mato, Yulia. No quiero que me toques. ¿Entiendes? – la voz de Lena se escuchaba tan serena, tan callada y tan llena de emociones que Yulia dudó un segundo, instante mismo que la pelirroja aprovechó para lanzarle un cenicero de cristal que se cruzó en su camino.

Yulia esquivó el cenicero jalando a Lena a la cama, lanzándose sobre ella dando rienda suelta a sus instintos más animales. Tocó todos sus poros, su piel, su sexo, sus senos, sus caderas. Lena mientras tanto luchaba por quitársela de encima y en esa batalla se dio cuenta de la razón de su frustración: soñó tanto el momento en que las manos de Yulia la tocaran de nuevo, añoró tanto el instante en que podría hacerle el amor otra vez que ahora que la tenía en frente no podía hacerlo, el dolor de los años pasados le impedía entregarse a su amada. Lágrimas ardientes bañaron sus mejillas dándole fuerza a sus golpes e intensidad a sus patadas. Le daba rabia que el pasado la ataque de nuevo y le impida entregarse de la manera que Yulia lo estaba haciendo, el coraje comenzó a invadir sus sentidos nuevamente: coraje contra ella por ser tan libre de odio, coraje contra sí misma por no poder entregarse, coraje contra el mundo que las separó, coraje contra la fortuna que las unió de nuevo, coraje contra su cuerpo que no se veía limitado por una mente y comenzaba a reaccionar a las caricias de Yulia. Su menuda amante paseaba sus labios por su cuello y sus manos por sus senos y su sexo. Los golpes, las uñas en la espalda, los insultos, nada parecía hacerle daño, era como si ese amor guardado la hubiera cubierto con un escudo luego de ser destapado. Sus dedos se internaron en ella degustado la humedad cálida que iba aumentando conforme reconocía nuevamente ese valle de esperanzas que tantas veces fue su refugio. Las caderas de Lena empezaron a moverse marcándole un ritmo ligero, casi imperceptible. Yulia sonrió, a pesar de que los labios de Lena lanzaban todo tipo de injurias, su cuerpo hablaba la verdad de su corazón y reaccionaba entregándose y perdonando.

– Suéltame, Yulia, suéltame. – de pronto su voz estaba invadida por las lágrimas y los reclamos, las órdenes, todo sonaba a un ruego. Las manos seguían hiriendo, pero las palabras habían cesado. – Suéltame.

Yulia no se detuvo ni un segundo, siguió hallando su camino a través de la humedad de las piernas de Lena, sus besos siguieron dejando marcas rojas en la piel pecosa de la pelirroja, sus manos continuaban susurrando 'te amo' a cada poro de su piel. También empezó a llorar. Sus lágrimas a diferencia de las de Lena eran de añoranza, de dolor, de sufrimiento y de felicidad. No podía creer que la tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos, que podía penetrarle el alma y el cuerpo nuevamente, parecía un sueño. Ella, por el contrario de Lena, no podía odiar a su mitad, le dolía y le recriminaba los años que la envió lejos pero todo se le había olvidado al tenerla frente a ella otra vez. Las lágrimas de Lena le quemaban el alma y no sabía la razón de ellas, era obvio que no eran igual a las propias. Yulia no se podía imaginar que Lena lloraba de dolor, de abandono. No sabía que sus lágrimas eran la única manera que su cuerpo había encontrado para expresar todo el dolor que se había acumulado; no sabía que en ese preciso instante Lena se estaba muriendo con sus caricias, los recuerdos la destrozaban, había llegado a un punto en que los momentos felices y los tristes la destrozaban por igual y no soportaba que cada fibra de su alma se arrancara con una idea; Yulia no sabía que Lena lloraba porque no podía retribuirle el daño que le había hecho, lloraba porque no podía arrancarle el alma y enseñarle cuánto había sufrido, lloraba porque ella se había llevado su alma y ahora Lena no podía hacer lo mismo con la de Yulia, la pelinegra no sabía que si su cuerpo y los golpes se contradecían era porque solo lastimándola físicamente le podía contar cuánto había sufrido por causa suya.

En algún momento sus mentes cesaron de recordar, evocar, pensar, y le dieron toda su energía a sus cuerpos. El único lenguaje que tenían las frases precisas para comunicar emociones era el de sus cuerpos, y debían ser ellos quienes se reconciliaran, quienes decidieran lo que debía hacerse. Sus labios se unieron desesperadamente, dolorosamente, Lena mordió los labios de Yulia con todas sus fuerzas, encajando sus uñas en su espalda, golpeándola con los puños cerrados, pero poco a poco fueron quedándose sin fuerza, poco a poco sus uñas dejaron de aferrarse a ella para hacerle daño, poco a poco sus puños se abrieron dejando que las manos curaran las heridas hechas por las uñas, dándole la oportunidad de abrazarse a ella. Lena comenzó a sentir como el dolor ya no la consumía, la voluntad para odiarla se le terminaba. Cerró los ojos tratando de evocar las emociones que le impedían darle todo a Yulia de nuevo, no quería entregarse a ella. ¿Por qué? Porque si se iba de nuevo dejándola vacía no iba a soportarlo. Sin embargo no halló la fuerza para seguirla odiando. Yulia seguía besándola con todo el amor que le tenía guardado, con toda la pasión. Sus dedos penetraban a Lena degustándola, probando sus pechos, saboreando sus labios, de pronto las lágrimas brotaron cristalinas empapando el cuerpo de Lena y hallando el perdón que tanto buscaba en su piel.

_***Flashback***_

Monique observó a su público y después se giró hacia Yulia, le sonrió y sacó una hoja de su bolsillo.

– Yulia… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Yo… bueno, has sido mi inspiración durante tanto tiempo… has… tu sabes todo lo que has sido para mi y quise dedicarte algo este día. Bueno… me disculparás si abro viejas heridas. Escribí esto para ti y para Lena… ustedes dos siempre han sido mi faro en la oscuridad. Se llama _Aún existe amor_….

_***Fin de Flashback***_

_Cuando te adormeces junto a mí__  
__Entonces no me quedan dudas__  
__De que aun existe amor_

Sus labios se fundieron como lo hicieran antaño, la magia, el amor, la pasión, todo en un solo beso. Lena abrazaba fuertemente a Yulia, como si temiera que de pronto se volviese aire y se le escapara de nuevo. Sus bocas mientras tanto las unían, sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra explorándose mutuamente. Sus cuerpos se estremecían y temblaban bajo estas caricias que tantas noches habían soñado durante los últimos cuatro años. Yulia acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos los pezones de Lena, adorando cada poro, recorriéndolos ritualmente en círculos suaves. Su otra mano se internaba en Lena delicadamente, al ritmo que su diosa pelirroja le marcaba. Tenían cuatro años de no compartir tanta intimidad y no deseaban apresurar nada, esperaban que el instante durara toda la vida y tanto como pudieran lo iban a prolongar.

_La indecisión que hay en mí__  
__Yo la mandaría a la luna__  
__Para vivir contigo_

Lena abrió sus ojos observando a Yulia, tomó la mano con la que la penetraba llevándola a su cintura al tiempo que abrazaba su cuerpo con las piernas. Yulia terminó de quitarse la ropa arrojando sus jeans lejos de una patada y acomodándose sobre Lena abrazándola y besando tiernamente su mentón, sus mejillas, todos esos sitios que habían sido suyos y que deseaba conquistar nuevamente. Lena la observaba cuidadosamente y en sus ojos ya no brillaba ni el odio, ni el rencor, ni la melancolía de hacía unos momentos, en sus ojos grises brillaba la decisión de estar con ella, el amor que le tenía. Ya no le importaba lo que había ocurrido antes, ya no le importaba si era cierto o no que la había engañado, todo lo que importaba era que se amaban, que seguían amándose a pesar de tantos años de separación.

_La soledad de cada día__  
__Que entre lágrimas crecía__  
__La alejaré de mí_

Yulia sentía su cuerpo pegándose al de Lena tiritando de frío, de nervios y de ansias. Sus caderas chocaban una contra la otra pausadamente, un ritmo suave como el de una balada. Sus manos se entrelazaron al mismo tiempo que sus labios se mordían y acariciaban. Las lágrimas de ambas se mezclaron saladas, tristes, intensas.

_Para amarte a toda costa__  
__Para amarte a cada momento__  
__A pesar de tanto mal que gira en torno nuestro_

En cada movimiento, en cada sensación, sus cuerpos se entregaban mutuamente y las lágrimas perdonaban cada falta del pasado. No era sencillo olvidarlo todo, no era posible que el pasado se borrara con lágrimas y caricias desesperadas, pero era posible empezar de nuevo. Yulia tocaba a Lena con la misma inseguridad y miedo que había sentido la primera vez que sus cuerpos desnudos se habían dado cita en el alba. Sus manos viajaban temblorosas por su cintura y temblaban aun mas al acercarse a las caderas, finalmente su mano se precipitaba a sus hombros sin atreverse a tocar aquel añorado lugar.

_Cuando te adormeces junto a mí__  
__Entonces no me quedan dudas__  
__De que aun existe amor__  
__Se que aun existe amor_

Yulia pegaba su frente al hombro de Lena para que no la viera llorar y para sentir con todo su cuerpo a aquella hermosa mujer que le había pertenecido desde siempre, y que ahora le decía con sus movimientos que jamás había dejado de serlo. Sus manos se entrelazaban haciendo constante el movimiento de sus caderas. Yulia miró a Lena a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio llevó una de sus manos al paraíso localizado entre las piernas de su pelirroja. Lena se rió y la abrazó con fuerza recordando que ese mismo gesto lo había visto en el pasado, de hecho, la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Era maravilloso y cómico que en este preciso instante Yulia repitiera un gesto que únicamente hizo en una ocasión anterior y que jamás repitió hasta este momento. Significaba tal vez que aquél instante no era un perdón, sino un nuevo inicio.

_Las discusiones de los dos __  
__saber quién tendrá la culpa__  
__Qué nos importa ya._

– Lena, discúlpame yo… - no pudo terminar la frase porque la pelirroja le sonreía a través de las lágrimas y le cerraba los labios con un dedo.

– No digas nada… hazme el amor.

Yulia le devolvió la sonrisa y hundió sus dedos en el sexo de Lena acariciándola, recorriendo su interior como lo hizo años atrás, con el mismo amor, con el mismo miedo de herirla o de hacer algo que despertara las lágrimas. Lena se abrazó a ella con fuerza cerrando los ojos, luchando por no derramar lágrimas que asustaran a Yulia. Tenía tantas ganas de sentirla, tanto miedo de perderla y tanto amor para entregarle. Sus dedos se hundieron en el cabello negro de su amada, sus piernas formaron un candado suave y tierno al rededor de la cintura de la pequeña pelinegra. Sus labios se unieron desatando las lágrimas de los años pasados, el dolor de la pérdida, la miseria de la soledad, todo lo que les impedía empezar de nuevo. Se besaron intensamente buscando desechar todos esos sentimientos, buscando en su interior aquella calidez que las envolvía cuando hacían el amor en su camerino, detrás de las cortinas de los teatros, en las butacas vacías de algún estadio.

_En nuestro mundo eterno y grande__  
__Cariño mío nos amaremos__  
__Mucho, mucho más_

Por un instante la habitación desapareció dejando dos siluetas amándose y reconociéndose. No había nada en ese sitio, solo ellas, solo su sudor, sus lágrimas entremezcladas, sus caricias de fuego y azufre, sus besos amargos y miradas contentas. No quedaba nada más que las manos de Lena en la espalda de Yulia y la pelinegra penetrando a su compañera con todo el amor que podía entregarle. A veces parece imposible que algo que puede empezar por simple actividad hormonal sea capaz de transmitir tanto, transmitir al grado de no necesitar palabras. Lena giró su cuerpo hasta quedar encima de su amada, la observó sin despegar su cuerpo del de ella y le sonrió. Se incorporó mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo, su hermosa y perfecta piel nívea era igual que como la recordaba en sus sueños. Lena empezó a mover sus caderas impidiendo que Yulia la dejara de penetrar y consiguiendo manejar el ritmo.

_Más allá de la violencia__  
__más allá de la locura__  
__a pesar de tanto mal que nos separa_

La pelirroja se movía rápidamente sobre el menudo cuerpo de Yulia. Cerró los ojos y llevó la mano libre de Yulia a acariciar sus senos mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los de ella, arrancándole gemidos y suspiros con besos dirigidos al alma. Lo que había iniciado como una balada de repente se volvió una danza frenética donde las mordidas, los abrazos, los besos, y las uñas desgarrando la piel ya no eran señales de rechazo y agresión sino de amor y pasión desenfrenada. Sus respiraciones se agitaban rítmicamente y la noche se revolvía entre los gemidos y los gritos reprimidos de ambas. Conforme el ritmo aumentaba los tímidos gritos de placer comenzaron a llenar la habitación y cuando no cabía uno más Lena se desplomó sobre Yulia exhalando un hondo suspiro. Ambas se abrazaron tiritando del frío que provoca el placer y muy pronto se quedaron dormidas.

_Cuando te adormeces junto a mí__  
__Entonces no me quedan dudas__  
__De que aun existe amor__  
__Sé que aun existe amor__  
__Sé que aun existe amor_

La mañana se abrió paso en Paris iluminando el hotel donde se hospedaba Lena y Svetlana. Esta última firmaba los papeles de salida y se aseguraba que las maletas de Lena tuvieran el candado puesto y la indicación de entregárselas junto con un sobre tan pronto como se apareciera a reclamarlas. El recepcionista le entregó su tarjeta de crédito y con una sonrisa le invitó a volver pronto. Svetlana sonrió sin alegría sabiendo que no volvería a Paris. Tomó su propia maleta y detuvo un taxi.

– Al aeropuerto por favor.

Sus ojos observaron el hotel perdiéndose de su vista conforme avanzaba el automóvil. Se despidió de la Torre Eiffel y sonrió ocultándole al chofer una lágrima que trataba de resbalarse por su mejilla. Su mente le volvió a hablar a su corazón del heroísmo del amar y renunciar.

– Sé que no debería meterme pero, ¿por qué no me cuenta de su problema de amor señorita?

– ¿Problema de amor?

– No soy ningún tonto aunque mi esposa piensa lo contrario, sabe. Puedo ver en sus ojos que está triste. Esa tristeza que solo deja el amor.

– Amor… no es amor cuando es de un solo lado.

– Ah, un amor no correspondido. Sí señor, esos son los peores. – dijo el conductor mirándola por el retrovisor. – Pero ¿sabe? Hay quien dice que no hay nada más bonito y romántico y además prueba del amor verdadero que renunciar a quien se ama. Yo creo que esas son patrañas.

Svetlana sonrió dejando escaparse algunas lágrimas y limpiándolas inmediatamente. Al fin alguien le hablaba con la verdad, no hay nada de heroico en renunciar a la felicidad.

– Si dice usted amar a alguien en verdad, uno no lo prueba renunciando, lo prueba amando a esa persona pase lo que pase. Si usted ama a alguien pase lo que pase, tal vez no se quede con esa persona al final, pero cuando menos sabrá que hizo lo correcto y puede estar tranquilo de que esa persona será feliz y eventualmente uno también lo será. Porque, sabe, es muy triste que la gente obligue a la persona amada a hacer algo y que años después viene el remordimiento y el reproche. No hay nada como estar tranquilo con uno mismo y saber que no tiene nada que reprocharse. ¿No cree usted, señorita?

Svetlana le agradeció con una sonrisa y bajó del taxi pagando la tarifa especificada en el taxímetro. Dejaba Paris, y lo dejaba no como esperaba. Había llegado con ilusión, con felicidad y de la mano de una hermosa mujer; ahora se iba con el corazón destrozado y sola. Atrás dejaba a Lena, su amor imposible e ilusión pasajera. También le había dejado una carta, quizá no había sido lo mas atinado pero de algo estaba segura, era la prueba de que la amaba con todo su corazón y de que en el futuro no tendría nada de que reprocharse.

_Para amarte a toda costa__  
__Para amarte a cada momento__  
__A pesar de tanto mal que gira en torno nuestro_

_**Flashback**_

– ¿Están seguras que quieren terminar el grupo? – preguntó Ivan mirándolas con ojos de cachorro viendo que su proyecto se venía abajo.

– Sí, Ivan. Lena y yo queremos dedicarnos a otra cosa.

– ¿Pero por que? ¿Qué pasó? Estamos en la cúspide de su carrera. Son el icono gay más grande que ha habido en la música desde Village People.

– Eso no es ningún halago, Ivan. – murmuró Lena.

– Ya no queremos ser t.A.T.u Ivan. Mejor retirarnos en la cúspide que cuando seamos nadie.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con el programa de la tal Sabrina? Vamos chicas, ya les dije que…

– No, Ivan. No tiene nada que ver. – respondió Lena antes de que la cabizbaja Yulia dijera algo. – Puedes hacernos cumplir el contrato. Pero te queremos pedir terminar este proyecto ya.

– No las voy a obligar a nada… – suspiró Ivan – Acompáñenme por los papeles para anular el contrato, yo me las arreglo con los ejecutivos de Interscope y Universal.

– Gracias, Ivan. – fue Lena la única que habló.

Ahí terminaba el grupo. Ni un intercambio de miradas, ni un saludo de manos… nada. Sólo el fin de t.A.T.u. Después sobrevino la rueda de prensa donde el mundo lloró la pérdida de las heroínas de la bandera arco iris.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Yulia abrió los ojos y se desperezó observando a la hermosa pelirroja que aún dormía a su lado y que la tenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura. Acarició sus mejillas y la cubrió bien con la sábana. Se recostó de nuevo mirando el techo y reflexionó un poco de su reencuentro. No era el tipo de encuentro que tenía pensado, pero tampoco tenía pensado volver a verla así que cualquier encuentro era inesperado. Se rió de su absurda conjetura. Observó de nuevo a Lena y pegó su cuerpo al de ella y cerró los ojos de nuevo quedándose dormida.

_Cuando te adormeces junto a mí__  
__Entonces no me quedan dudas__  
__De que aun existe amor_

* * *

_Lena:_

_Sé por qué no viniste anoche y no te culpo. Uno no deja pasar al amor de su vida tan fácilmente ¿no? Solo quiero decirte que espero que seas muy feliz y que todo se corrija con Yulia. Quiero que sepas que te agradezco infinitamente estas pocas semanas que me hiciste tan feliz. Te aseguro que aunque me olvides yo no voy a olvidarte. Tómate tu tiempo, yo pondré orden en tu consultorio hasta que vuelvas. No esperes encontrarme allí, ambas sabemos que sería inútil vernos de nuevo. Gracias Elena por todo._

_Una fan que te amó,_

_Svetlana_

* * *

¡¡¡t.A.T.u ha renacido!!!

Por Pierre Cassel

PARIS, FRANCIA. Luego de pasar 4 años en el exilio las rusas que iniciaron la famosa revolución gay con sus polémicas canciones como All the Things she Said y Not gonna ge tus, ha vuelto y lo hicieron para quedarse. Se nos ha dicho que Lena Katina y Yulia Volkova se reencontraron en el departamento donde la última había estado viviendo desde su llegada a Paris. La feliz pareja declaró que tienen grandes planes para los fans que las han esperado todo este tiempo. Habrá que ver qué es lo que tienen estas mujeres ahora mucho mas maduras de lo que recordamos. Estén pendientes hay fuertes rumores de un próximo concierto aquí en Paris.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
